Rebuilding our Love
by Milady29
Summary: 1 month after Gabby left to Puerto Rico, Matthew Casey gets on a plane with the same destination. Hoping to salvage their marriage, he hopes to to still have a life together with the love of his life. Will they succeed, or do they need to rebuild their lives from the ashes of their failed marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Here is my new Dawsey story. I feel really bummed about how it ended on the show, so I decided to write my own AU version where Matt goes to find Gabby in Puerto Rico in the hopes of fixing their marriage. Thank you so much coming to this story and I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Nervous, Matt Casey was sitting at the airport. His duffel bag was on his lap but couldn't stop his knees from trembling. He was not nervous about the flight that he had ahead, but about what he was going to find at his destination.

Every few minutes he read the sign above the door towards the plane, as if he had to reassure himself that he was really going to Puerto Rico. Weeks after his wife left, he was going after he in the hopes of saving their marriage.

Gabby had already left 4 weeks ago. At first, he had been unsure about what to do. The first week he had just been sitting around the house, thinking about everything they had lost. The second week Kelly had tried to drag him into every bar Chicago had to offer. But it was not enough to keep his mind of the woman that meant the most about him. He had tried to text her, but there was no response. About a week ago, he decided it was enough.

Nobody in the firehouse was surprised about him taking up furlough, but besides Kelly he had not told anybody he was heading to Puerto Rico. Most of the others probably thought he was sitting on some lake in Minnesota, trying to catch a few fish while downing a week worth's of beer in a weekend.

Honestly, with how nervous he was about this, he started to wish he had done that instead. But he still believed that he and Gabby could salvage things. Their emotions had been running wild, but he wanted to believe that if they could work on their communications, they could work it out.

After losing Hallie, he had thought he would never feel this pain again, but it felt even worse. Hallie was gone, but Gabby had cut him off and it still felt like he was not doing enough.

His phone was ringing in his pocket and for a second he hoped it was Gabby, but knew that he was only deceiving himself what that thought. It was Kelly. Getting up, to a calmer corner of the crowded gate, he pressed the phone against his ear.

''Hey.'' Matt said, not sure why his friend was calling him.

''Hey man, saw the time and know you are boarding soon.''

''Business is already seated, we economy plebs should be good to board soon.'' Matt let out a nervous laugh.

''Have a good flight man, let me know when you landed.''

''I will, thanks for calling.'' Matt got ready to hang up, but his friend started talking again.

''Matt – if she doesn't want to speak to you, please let me know. I don't mind paying a ticket if she does, just want you to come home with us then, we care about you. I am worried about you.'' Kelly admitted.

''I earn more than you, I am the captain after all.'' Matt joked, but he appreciated what his friend said. ''Come on, we were married for almost a year and we have had our ups and downs, but I feel good about this.''

''You probably know better than me, anyway. Take care. Have a good flight. Talk to you later.''

''Talk to you later.''

At least he had made the lie about feeling good about this sound convincing.

It was time for him to board as well and he got into the plane. As he was not sure what the week would bring him, he only took his duffel bag and since the overhead lockers were already full, he let go of it a she was nervous enough.

Sitting down in the window seat, he kicked his bag under the seat in front of him. A couple came walking down through the aisle and sat down right beside him. He gave them a polite nod, having a short look as they locked hands but looking out of the window again then. Tears welled up in his eyes. After their wedding, they had talked about taking a honeymoon and they never had taken it.

The couple kept chatting, and it reminded him of all the times Gabby made him laugh. He missed her so much in his house, in his life. He missed the silly jokes they made and the sweet things she would say sometimes, making him blush. He thought of the slow mornings they spend in their bed, cuddling, the light creeping through the curtains as he had her in his arms. Those moments had felt so natural, he didn't even think during those moments.

It hurt him that they had been this close and now she had not even send him a message to let him know how things were in Puerto Rico. She had only been in contact with Brett and that was the only reason he knew she was doing well, and where she was staying.

The flight took off and he tried to listen to some music, but almost every song reminded him of Gabby. Putting it away, he looked out the clouds, trying to collect his thoughts.

The flight attendants came through the aisle with drinks and food.

''We would like some champagne, we are on our honeymoon.'' The woman smiled. Matt tried to move even closer to the window, not wanting to look at them at all now as he felt the tears coming again.

''Sir, can I get you anything to drink?''

''I would like to have a beer.'' He mumbled and took it, thanking her. Not looking at his meal at all, he took a few sips, looking out of the window.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked at the woman of the honeymoon couple.

''Can you take a picture of us?'' She pushed her phone into his hands.

Feeling awkward, he did so. She leaned against her husband while they held up their champagne. He felt so bad about never doing this with Gabby. He hoped that they would still get the chance to do it someday.

''Here, congratulations on your marriage.'' He just said, handing the phone back and looing out of the window again. Even though the flight was just on the way, he hoped that San Juan was not too far anymore. Nerves were raging through his body and all he wanted was to get there. He wasn't even sure where she was. Even though she had send Brett a few updates, he had not heard anything at all.

Closing his eyes, he was glad the sleeping pill he had taken before the flight was taking effect. But even in his nap, there was no escape form his feelings about Gabby, and how much he missed her. Even since she had left, every time he closed his eyes. He saw her, what could have been. Their lives with Louie, as well as what their lives could have been like if they had not lost their baby two years ago.

When he woke up, the map on the TV showed they had barely passed North Caroline and he started to feel more and more nervous. It started to feel stupid what he was doing.

She left for a reason, and maybe she did not want to talk to him at all. What was he even doing?

Getting more and more nervous, his stomach seemed to turn around and he started to feel sick. It was not the first time, while he had been at home, thinking about everything, it had happened before.

''Sorry, can I get out for a minute?'' he asked and the couple got up, letting him out of the row. Making it to the toilet in the back of the plane, he could just make it before puking into the toilet. Leaning against the mirror, he took his cap off and wiped the sweat from his forehead, washing his face as much as he could.

There was a knock on the lavatory door and he opened it, a flight attendant standing on the other side.

''Are you alright sir?''

''Sorry, I am a nervous flyer.'' He lied to the flight attendant and he wanted to push pas her, putting his cap back on.

''Sir, you can come with me. What was your old seat number.

''33F''

Walking after the first flight attendant, she brought him to a business class seat all the way in the front.

''Thank you.''

Another flight attendant came bringing his back over as well and he sat back, feeling his stomach calm a little bit.

''I will get you some water.'' One of flight attendants said and he thanked her. She came back soon and leaned against the divider between his and the other seat.

''My uncle is in the CFD, great work you do.'' She said as she handed him a bottle of water.

''Thanks.''

''Are you on your way to do relief work? We had relief workers on our flight last month.'' She smiled at him. For a second, he wanted to ask her if Gabby had been among them. But even though he couldn't think about anything in the world except for Gabby, he knew that there wa sno way this flight attendant would remember.

''I uh – I am visiting somebody doing the relief work.'' He just said, looking down.

''Let me know if you need anything.'' She offered and he nodded gratefully.

Taking his phone from his bag, he started typing a message.

 **Hey Gabby. I hope you are doing well.**

Looking at the message for a second, he deleted it again. It was exactly what he had done for the last few weeks. Looking at his screen a bit longer, he couldn't type any words that he knew he would send.

Putting his phone away again, he was glad that the plane was a few more hours away now. He could feel his stomach turning again as he thought about what he was going to say to Gabby. For weeks all the words had been on his mind, but now that he was slowly getting closer he seemed to forget them all.

He took his phone out again and tried to find the words again, trying to get this thoughts in order.

 **Hey Gabby. Hope you are well. I am on my way to Puerto Rico and I am hoping we can talk. I care deeply about you and I know I was wrong. I hope we can save our marriage. I love you, Matt.**

Looking his words for a few minutes, he felt it was not good enough, but it was also that he was afraid for the reply, of lack there off if he did send it upon landing.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

Waking up, they were already landing in San Juan. Thanking the flight attendants again, he got of the flight. Around him was a lot of damage. He knew that the hurricane had done so much damage, and even though they were on rough grounds, he was very proud of Gabby for helping out.

Walking to the car rental desk, he got his car. Even though he wanted to drive straight down to Gabby now, he knew he had to check into the motel he booked a room.

He knew what her address because she had send Brett a letter. Even though the power was slowly coming back up, Gabby did not have power all the time, so she had sent Sylvie a letter. It hurt him a bit that she had written Sylvie a letter while he had heard nothing. But with the current stage of their marriage, he understood.

Parking his rental car by the hotel, he got out and walked inside. It was dark at the reception because of a blackout, but he honestly didn't care. All he wanted was drop his stuff and drive down to the address, before his nerves would take over. Even if he got to Gabby's address and she opened the door, it could as well be that she still didn't even want to talk to him.

After he got the key, he walked to his room. It was simple, but he felt lucky he could sleep here. He knew that there were a lot more people here that had it a lot worse.

For a second he sat on the edge of the bed. Looking out of the window, it started to rain. Looking out at the rain, his stomach started to feel uneasy again. It made him feel like he did in the plane and he was worried about throwing up. To keep his mind of it, he texted Kelly to let his friend know he had arrived. After quickly changing his shirt, he took his jacket and cap walked out into the rain.

Finally, he walked to his car. Looking at the map, he worked out where he had to be and started the car. The rain was still pouring down as he left the parking lot with the car. It was hard to see the road because of the rain, but he did find the right street. Parking and getting out, he walked to the stairs up the apartment she was supposed to be staying with other people of the mission.

Standing in the soaking rain, he was not sure what to do. He wanted her to open the door, he wanted to see her, fold his arms around her. Hold her, feeling their love rekindle. But he knew it was not going to be like that, and he was not sure how she was going to react at all. Rain was streaming over his face now and for a second he thought about going back to the car, and coming back tomorrow.

Taking a deep breath, he finally knocked on the door.

One of the lights went on in the hallway and the heard the door unlocking. His breath was trembling as he finally saw the door open.

In the doorway, hardly visible in the dim light was the shocked face of the love of his life. All happy memories and sadness came flooding back at the same time.

''Gabby…''

* * *

 **Thanks for reading in advance and please let me know what you thought (and if you want to read more!) by leaving a review! Would love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am amazed by how much response the first chapter got! Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you will like this chapter as well. Please enjoy!**

''Gabby…''

''Matt…'' Gabby finally managed to mumble. The man she had not been able to get out of her head. The man that had been on her mind every waking moment. The man that she had pushed away yet wished was there again. That man was standing on her doorstep now.

And she had no idea how to react to it.

''What are you doing here?'' She finally managed to mumble.

''I came to see you…talk to you.'' He said, the rain still streaming down on him. For a second, she thought about asking him inside, but that would mean she had to talk to him.

And she had no idea what to say. She just stood there, no words leaving her mouth. She was looking at the man she had trusted all these years, she shared so many happy memories with.

The last few weeks, so much had happened here, and it almost seemed he came from a whole different world. But yet he was standing here. Right in front of her.

These weeks, she had been thinking about him nonstop, but him standing in front of her was something she had not thought of at all, and she had no idea what to say to him now. Looking at him, the rain streaming down his face, she was not sure of all of it was the rain. Some of it seemed to be tears streaming from his eyes.

''I uhm, I had a really long day Matt, now is not a good time.'' She said then. She was so glad to see him, but at the same time she had no idea how to deal with him being here. She hoped that she collect her thoughts, and talk with him another time.

''Okay.'' Matt said softly, obviously very disappointed and she hated seeing that look in his eyes.

''Sorry.''

''Anyway, I am staying in this motel, in case you want to come and talk.'' Matt handed her a card of his motel.

''Thanks.'' Gabby said, putting it in her back pocket.

''Will be in contact, okay?''

''Yeah.'' Gabby said softly, closing the door then. Hearing him drive away, she sunk against the door, sobbing. Crying because she was so happy she had seen his face again, yet so angry and sad because she had no idea what to do with these feelings. It was also hard seeing the man she had cared so much about so tired and hurt.

Her heart was beating fast. Opening the door and looking at Matt's face had shocked her. In no way had she expected to see his face again.

When she had left it was not because she wanted to leave him. The words of the doctor that she shouldn't get pregnant broke her, and it had made her confused and sad. Her words had hurt him and his words had hurt her.

''Who was that?''

One of relief workers that worked together with her as a nurse came walking her way.

''It was nothing.''

With her head down, Gabby walked to her room, not wanting to answer any more question.

Walking into the room she shared with another EMT, she looked at her bag. Opening it she found the picture she had taken of her and Matt. It was a picture at Molly's after their wedding. Louie was on his arm as she was standing against Matt, her arms around him. She looked so happy, and he looked so proud.

It made her miss that life so much.

In the bag was her wedding ring as well. She had taken it off for safety reasons, but as well because Matt had been on her mind nonstop and looking down at her hand and seeing the ring only made it worse.

The first few weeks, she had been trying to hard to adjust to life here. After signing up for the mission, she had left two days later. Those days, she and Matt had had nothing but fights. Everything they said to each other seemed to cause another explosion under their marriage. Things had been cold when she left, with Matt just putting her luggage in the car, watching from the doorway as her Uber drove off the airport.

She had said that this was the most important thing she could do right now.

And he had said that if she was leaving and he was not important to her, he was pretty sure things were over.

And yet, he was here to try.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Matt had no idea what he was going to do today. Turning on his back, he looked at the ceiling. His face still felt puffy from crying. Even though he had barely cried over most stuff, this was hitting him hard. He missed Gabby so much, and he did not get the feeling yesterday she was happy to see him. His head was throbbing, and he turned away from the light coming through the curtains. After driving away from Gabby's doorstep, he had stopped at a store along the way for 2 six-packs of beer, and none of it was left now.

Groaning, he sat up. Getting up was hard. It was not just the beers that he had yesterday but also that he felt bad about how things went last night. He knew that he had been cold when she had left, feeling dismissed by her making this decision. She had not said their marriage was over, but they both knew that if she left, it was. At first he had thought that that was just the way it was, but now he wanted to fight for it.

He felt like she had dismissed him by just going to Puerto Rico. He fully understood why she wanted to do is, and he was very proud of her for it, but it made him feel like she did not value him, or their marriage. That was he here to work on it for nothing.

It could have been better handled from his side, and he hoped that there was still love left to salvage their marriage. He sure did still love her. He was still wearing his wedding ring. The last few weeks he had been thinking about taking it off, but he was still married to Gabby, and he still wanted to try.

Seeing her face yesterday, he had felt that spark again that he always had when he saw her, falling in love with her all over again.

Getting ready for the day, he walked to the reception of the motel then.

''So, I was wondering if there is a way to volunteer with construction work?''

Soon he was sitting on a rooftop in the sun, hammering another nail in it, Matt Casey regretting having those beers last night. It also cleared his head though. One the days when he had not had a shift at home, he had mostly spent them contracting as well. Even though he could still not stop thinking about Gabby, even in those moments, it helped get him through the day.

Last night had gone horrible and was not sure if he would not hear anything from Gabby, if he was going to stay on this island for very long. He had a return flight in a week, but he knew Kelly was right. If Gabby did not want to talk or make up, he had to cut his loses and go home.

But he didn't want to move on without Gabby. She was the love of his life and he wanted to make it work. He hoped they still could.

''Buen trabajo!'' One of the coordinators yelled at him.

'''Thanks!'' Casey just yelled back.

Working on , he tried to ignore his headache. Trying to keep his mind blank, he suddenly heard his phone ringing in his back down on the ground.

Climbing down he made it just in time. An unknown number calling him and he took the phone, wondering who it could be.

''Matt Casey.''

''Matt, it is me.''

''Gabby?''

''Yeah, I got another number here with a more reliable network.'' She explained.

''Ah yeah.'' Matt sighed, a bit hurt she had not send him the number.

''Want to meet up to talk tonight?''

''Sure!'' Matt said, closing his eyes. After last night, he had been worried he was going to give her the cold shoulder all the time he would be here, but now she wanted to meet up with him.

''Just tell me where I need to be tonight.''

''Will text you.''

''See you tonight.'' Matt mumbled

''See you tonight, I look forward to see-'' Gabby still spoke but he had already hung up, and Gabby moved the phone away from her ear. It made her sad he up like that, but she knew she had hurt him. It was form both sides, and there were a lot more things to talk about.

Finishing up her shift, she made her way to the bar where she was going to meet Matt. Even though a large part of the island was still destroyed and in rebuilding, in San Juan some facilities had started up again. She did not want him over at her place to keep the rumors between the relief staff to a minimum. She just thought it was better to meet up on neutral ground.

Looking at her hands, she noticed that even though she had looked at her wedding ring yesterday, she forgot to put it on now after her shift. She hoped Matt would not notice, because the last thing she wanted was Mat thinking she did not want to give it another chance. It would be work, but she hoped that when she went back Chicago, they could try their marriage again.

As Matt came walking into the bar, she was sitting at a table near the bar. She was not looking at him, looking at her hands instead and he stopped for a second. She was so gorgeous, even when she looked tired from working all. Day looking at her, he hoped even more they could make up. He had been so lucky he had been able to call this beautiful woman his wife, and he hoped that he could do it again.

She looked his way now and he walked to the table.

''Hey, glad to see you, you look great.'' He said as she got up and shared a short and awkward hug. Sitting down again, he looked at her hand. The wedding band that he was still wearing, was gone on her hand.

''You look like hell.'' She admitted.

''You should have seen me right after you left.'' Matt chuckled softly. Sitting down by the table, he ordered a coke as well and she looked at his shirt that he was still wearing from the volunteering group.

''You started doing work here?''

''Might as well make myself useful for a few days.'' Matt shrugged.

''That is very nice of you.'' She smiled. She knew that with his contracting skills, he was probably a welcome addition for the organization. It also made her a bit nervous, because it could mean that he was going to stay a long time. If this did not work out, there was a big chance they would keep running into each other.

''When is your flight back?''

''Next week.''

''it is nice you are going to be here for a week.'' She said, ''you can see how much help is needed here.''

''Would be nice if you had told me about it in a text or a letter. Or we could have come together.''

''I haven't been in contact with pretty much anabody. I have barely even spoken to Antonio. I just needed to get my head straight.'' Gabby explained.

''You messaged and wrote Brett.'' He mumbled as he picking at the paper label of his coke bottle.

''It was easier.'' She admitted.

''Yeah.'' Matt mumbled softly.

''I missed you a lot. Thought about you every day. I don't know where we go from here, but I hoped I would work it out while I am here.'' Gabby said as she looked at him.

''That is why I am here. I know there is still a chance for us.'' Matt said and she looked down.

''You don't think so?'' He asked a bit hurt.

''I don't know!'' Gabby said. ''I love you but I don't know if-''

''I still love you, a lot.'' He said, biting his lip and tears filling his eyes.

''I love you too.'' Gabby said softly.

''If you loved me, why did you leave me?'' Matt said as he looked away from her.

''Matt-'' Gabby's eyes filled with tears.

''I am tired, I am heading back to the motel.'' Matt said as he paid for the tab and walked out then, not looking at Gabby again as he walked out.

* * *

 **Here it is, chapter 2! I hope you liked it. I know some of you may be disappointed with the ending, but I didn't find it realistic for Dawsey to immediately get together again. There is a reference to one of my favourite songs in this chapter, anybody pick up on it? Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review about what you thought and if you want to see more! The next chapter will probably take a few days as I will be busy the next few days but I am trying to get it out as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, thank you so much for your reviews again! I am humbled by how many reads and reviews this story get and it makes me almost nervous to write it because I feel I won't do it good enough! Anyway, I hope this chapter is and please enjoy! Thanks again!**

* * *

He was really early, but after last night, he was glad to get working again.

There were some other people already here. The team came from all over the world to help but most of them spoke Spanish. He had promised Gabby he would learn it someday, but he never had. As they were still chatting in Spanish, he wanted to joint hem for a chat, but wasn't sure what to say.

He was still upset after last night Gabby. He knew both of them had good intentions, but they both did not seem to be able to say the right words. He wished he hadn't walked away, but yesterday had felt so hopeless. He hoped that they would still talk somewhere this week and that he had not come here for nothing. He loved her so much and thinking of a life without her as his wife was something he did not even want to think about.

She had walked out on him a month ago and he had been so angry about it. He knew that he had not been much better as he had walked out yesterday.

He hoped they could get the roof done today so the family could move back into their house. Even if things would not work out with Gabby, he could still look back on this and be proud of it.

Concentrated, he worked on. Even though it was hot in the son, it was still good to get this mind of his bad talk with Gabby yesterday.

It felt like he had been too positive coming here and thinking it would be easy to fix. He was worried a week would not even be enough and he had only made it worse coming here and having to go home with unfinished business.

Maybe Kelly had been right and he should have stayed in Chicago and waited for her to come back, if she ever would.

But those months she was still going to be here, he was not sure if he could bare all those months without her.

''Hey Matt.''

Looking down, Gabby was standing there with a large bag in her hands.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' He asked as he climbed down, surprised to see her here. Even though their marriage had hit a rough patch, seeing her still brightened his day. He was so beautiful and even though yesterday had not been great, he was glad she had come to him now.

''Somebody else was going into town for shopping, and I asked if she could drop me off here and pick me up on the way back so we can have lunch together.'' She said as she raised her hand with the paper bag. ''I asked around after I saw your shirt and found out that the site is here

''Nice, I am really hungry.'' He smiled. They moved away from the site a bit and sat down in the grass as Gabby unpacked the sandwiches.

''You are wearing your ring again.'' He pointed out.

''Yeah, I took it off for work. I forgot it yesterday and I felt really bad about it.'' She explained, looking down at her ring. ''I know how that must have seem like I don't want to be with you anymore. That is not the case.''

Matt gave her a small smile. Even though they had a lot to talk about it made him feel hopeful that she still wanted to fix it.

''Got you peanut butter jelly.''

''Thanks, you know I love that.'' He smiled as he started eating the sandwich. She took one as well and they looked in front of them, neither of them sure what to say.

''So are your roommates nice?''

''Yeah, she is from the fire department in San Bernadino. She is great. We live with 6 girls in total. Me and 3 others work in and with the hospital. The other 2 work in a school.''

''That is great.'' Matt smiled. Even though relationship had turned a bit sour and he did not like that she had just left him for this, he was really proud of the work she was doing here.

''How are things in Chicago?'' She asked then.

''Just the way things usually are. People are really excited for you that you get to do this and keep asking about you. Brett has kept us a bit up to date.''

''Matt, I am still really sorry that I messaged her instead of you. I was worried you hated me and I was so scared and confused what would happen to us. I left and I knew I shouldn't have done that.'' She admitted.

''Yesterday you felt that you were not sure that we can make it u and make it work…do you still feel that?'' Matt asked.

''I think we can. Yesterday I didn't know what to say, and I had a long hard think…and I really can't live without you.'' Gabby told him.

There was a car honking behind them and Gabby looked back at the car.

''That is my roommate.''

''Alright, I should get back to work anyway.'' Matt said and she nodded.

''You are doing good work.'' She smiled, picking the trash from their lunch.

''So are you.'' He smiled back at her.

''Want to meet up tonight? I don't think I can take the car-''

''I can pick you up if you want.''

''That sounds good. '' She smiled. He kissed her on her cheek, quick and walked back to the building site then. Gabby looked as he walked away and climbed back on the roof. She got the car as well where her roommate was waiting for her.

''So that is your husband?''

''Yeah.''

''Nice he came to visit you here.'' Her roommate smiled. Gabby had told about Matt, but not how she had left it at odds.

''Yeah.'' She just mumbled again, catching a last glimpse of Matt as they drove away.

At her apartment, she sat down.

It had been great to see Matt enjoying his work. She had bene really worried about him as she knew that he was not taking it well that she left. The idea of him sitting alone in their house made her stomach turn and she felt bad about leaving. Even though she really wanted to do this, she knew she was too impulsive and she should have come to an agreement with Matt first. Although she had bene passionate and he knew that when he married her, it was not fair she had done this and now she really wanted to make it right with him.

They had said their vows and even though it would be work,

* * *

Driving to the apartment where Gabby was staying, she was already waiting by the front door. Parking down by the stairs, she walked down and got into the car.

''hey, glad to see you again. I really liked our lunch.'' Matt said, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

''I am glad to see you too.''

''Where to?'' He asked as he started the car.

''I know a lovely place, I took some food we can take there.'' She said and she gave him directions as they were driving to the coast over small and narrow roads. The roads were badly damaged, and he was glad he had rented a large car. It was getting darker and he wasn't sure where she was leading them.

''Where are we going?''

''You will see, we are almost there.'' She smiled.

''I would like to know though.'' He said a bit annoyed as he had trouble keeping the car on the road.

''It's a nice beach, Matt!'' She said a bit annoyed as he didn't seem to trust her or didn't care much for where they were going.

He managed to park the car down on the beach, finally arriving there.

Sitting on top of the front of the car, they looked as the sun was sinking into the ocean.

''This is real nice, sorry I got so impatient.''

''We really need to work on our communication.'' Gabby said and he nodded.

''Yeah, I need to trust you again and believe that I make you happy, even when you want to do something else than the plans we made.''

''And I need to keep your feelings in mind, and that I can't made the decision for the both of us always.''

''Gabby, if you don't want a family, that is fine. But you really hurt me by disregarding my feelings and opinions and taking off to Puerto Rico. It made me feel like I am not important to you at all and just an accessory. I really had not expected to every feel like that when I married you and it really hurt me.''' He admitted.

''I am sorry I hurt you. I know it was wrong that I just left without talking to you. That was not what I should have done, and if I could do it again –''

''You still would have gone though.'' Matt said.

''I would have really wanted to go anyway yeah…but I wouldn't have wanted to do it without your blessing or without you. We could have gone together.''

''No, because this is your thing. I am glad I can help out, but I just promoted to captain and I am not ready to give that up, and take long time off the job.'' He admitted.

''I didn't realize you were so career driven in the fire depa-''

''Gabby you know being a firefighter is my life. I gave up a lot of my construction work to put in more time and I stopped being an alderman.'' Matt frowned. ''You keep on going and going and wanting different and more things and you totally forget about my hope and dreams! You talked me into becoming an alderman and you then made me drop it again.''

''I never meant to do that.''

''I know you never meant to hurt me but you did, and if we want this to work out, we both need to take a step back and see why and how we are hurting each other. Because I don't want to hurt you, but I also don't want to be hurt again.''

They sat in silence for a minute. Carefully Gabby's hand searched for his on the hood of the car. She grabbed it and started caressing it. He looked said eat her, surprised she had done that.

''I know we have a lot to talk about and I know we did each other wrong but I know we can work this out. I love you and you are wrong, I still want a family. I just left…I know we need some time to figure it out, but I know we can. I know things aren't great now, but I have not regretted marrying for one day since we did.'' Gabby said. His thumb caressed her hand, so grateful for their talk.

''I still want a family with you too, I have always wanted that…I am just…I am scared and confused Matt.''

''I understand…we have time enough to work it out.''

Holding hands, they were looking over the ocean. Waves were crashing against the coastline and he pinched her hand.

''I am really happy you came to talk to me.''

''We can work this out.''

''Yeah.'' He smiled, in the dim light of the moon and he laid his arm around her.

They had a long way to go, but both of them were positive now that they would come out stronger.

* * *

 **Thank you so much again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, thank you so much for your reviews again! I am humbled by how many reads and reviews this story get and it makes me almost nervous to write it because I feel I won't do it good enough! Anyway, I hope this chapter is and please enjoy! Thanks again!**

* * *

Matt was waiting by the hospital to pick Gabby up. They were going to the beach again tonight and have dinner there. He was flying home in four days and even though they had talked a little bit 2 days ago. They both still struggled talking with each other about their problems. It made him worry that even when he was going home in 4 days. Maybe they had still not resolved their problems. He was scared since she had still a few more months left here they would struggle again. When he was going home they had to talk through text and phone calls, and he had no idea what that was going to mean for them.

She should be almost done with her shift now and he expected her to come walking out any minute now. Hopefully they would talk some more tonight.

He had finished the house today with his group and they were starting a new one tomorrow. Even though he would not see the end result, he was still excited to keep helping them for a few more days.

Even though he was still sad how this had made things go bad between him and Gabby, he was still proud of the work she did. He also fully understood how much this meant to her now. It made him feel like he was doing something really worthwhile and he figured she felt the same.

Finally, she came walking out of the hospital and got in the car. Giving him a quick kiss on her cheek, they gave each other a small smile. Even though they had not seen each other yesterday because they had both been busy, they were excited to see each other now.

''how was your shift?''

''It was good, really starting to feel at home here in the hospital.''

''That is good to hear – just, I hope you will come to Chicago someday.'' Matt said as he was looking out in front of him, but Gabby saw the worry in his face anyway.

''Matt –''

''I just hope that you don't stay here…because I will still be waiting for you.'' He admitted.

''I am still on for 4 more months anyway.'' She chuckled, and he nodded.

''Yeah.''

The rest of the car drive to the beach was silent. He was glad to see her, but he really was scared that things would still go wrong in those 4 months. She had already changed a lot here, and he would be sitting around waiting for her. But a this point he was also not sure if it was worth it because of how he felt in the marriage.

He had taken some wine for her as well and they sat down in the sand, enjoying dinner and she was enjoying the wine as well.

The sunset was not as pretty as the time they had been here before, but it was still nice to share together. She enjoyed the food that he had taken and it was nice they sat here alone with the two of them in the quiet.

''I was thinking yesterday, you really enjoy the contracting for charity, right? No chance you want to stay or do some work here too. Would give us some more time to work things out.'' Gabby carefully started the conversation.

He was silent for a minute, overthinking his answer. Before they had blurted things out, so he did not want to say something he would later regret.

''Gabby – I have given up a lot of things for you before. That is what a relationship is and I would give up a lot for you again, but I really love my job. I just got promotion and I am not ready do sacrifice the title of captain.

She nodded, disappointed. But she was also understanding. She was passionate about this and she could see why his job meant a lot for him. He had worked so hard on it for years.

''I few chose to continue – which I still really want – we need to find a way to get through the last four months.'' Matt said, firmly on his standpoint he was not going to give up his job.

''I understand. You could always come by for a week again.''

''Yeah.'' He said a bit disappointed that she was not ready either to come over a few days to Chicago. He knew that a lot of the relief workers would come home for a few days, and she was not even talking about it now.

After a while, it was starting to get dark and they got back in the car and he drove to the apartment she was staying. With half of the trip over and done and still a lot more to talk about, he was getting a bit worried about the future. Even thought he kept telling himself not to worry about it and see what way it went he still worried. He loved her so much with all his heart and thinking that they might be over if he went home, it made him so scared.

He walked with her to the door and shared a really short kiss.

''Will see you tomorrow.''

'yeah, not that many days left.'' He said a bit worried.

Maybe he would go home and they still hadn't talked it all out, or were still not sure about their relationship.

''Better make the best of those days.'' She smiled and walked inside then.

A bit worried again, Matt walked back to his car. He was about to get in when the door of the apartment Gabby stayed opened.

''Matt?'' She asked as she walked back out again. He was almost at the car, just opening the door to get in.

''Yeah?'' He asked walking back, nervous what she was coming back for. Maybe she was telling him that it was not going to work a tall after their awkward dinner and talk in the car.

''My roommate brought somebody home – probably that guy from the surgery staff- I can't go into my room.

''You can come with me if you want.'' Matt offered.

She doubted, for almost a minute, Matt just looking at her. She knew he was not forcing her and she did not feel forced at all. Even though eh was her husband she was still a bit worried about staying the night with him. They hadn't even talked everything out and she was not sure if sleeping together was going to solve their problems now.

Looking at Matt, she did feel butterflies in her stomach. They had shared the bed so many times before and she missed it. They had always been compatible in that aspect of their love life and she really missed it. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel wanted and loved.

''I will come with you.'' She said then and he took her hand as they walked back to the car. In his mind, this was a clear path of coming back together again as well.

He drove back to the hotel, a bit nervous to share the night again with his wife. It was something he had been looking forward to again. But he was just nervous now. Things were not perfect between them yet and he was worried that it would only make it worse.

Parking by the motel, they walked inside his room.

He felt ashamed he had not cleaned up, but he had not expected that she was going to come here tonight.

''it's a mess here.'' Gabby also stated, walking into the room and looking at all the empty beer cans and the clothe son the floor.

''I have not really been around here.'' Matt said a bit annoyed as she was immediately telling him what he was doing wrong again. She started folding some of his clothes as he was making a drink.

''You really don't need to do that.'' He said then as he didn't feel comfortable with her doing that.

''It must be a mess home too.'' She said a bit teasing.

''It is. You saw the last time it felt I lost the person I love most.'' He said, referencing the mess she had found him in when Hallie had died. It was not something he really thought of a lot, but when he ha d bene, with her, he had thought about how loved he had felt when she had come to help him out.

She had really helped him get his lives together and he could still barely understand that she was also the one to make all the sense in his life go away again.

''I am sorry Matt.''

''I guess I have to clean up when I get home.'' He just said as he handed her the drink.''

They just sat up on the bed, up against the headboard and having their drinks. After a while, Matt wanted to say something, but he had no clue what to say anymore.

Her hand was on his upper leg now and made its way up. Looking at her husband, she really wanted to be with him again, and sleeping together was easier than having to worry about talking and emotions. She hoped this would bring them closer, exactly the reason she had lied about her roommate.

''Gabby-'' He said softly. Evne though he really wanted to, he was not sure if she was only doing it because she felt she had to.

''You don't want to-?''

''We don't need to do this Gabby.'' He assured her as he wanted to get up from the bed the bed but she came closer then.

''Matt – to be honest, one of the best parts of our relationship has always been the make-up sex when we fought.''

''I guess so.'' He admitted, and he caressed over her jaw. They looked aside, both sad that they had to admitted that this had happened more than once.

He really wanted to, but he still felt hurt and he was scared about ruining things between them.

Looking at Gabby, she was so beautiful, and he had missed her so much.

They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing and making out. Rolling over the bed, they both held the bodies against that they had missed to much. It was strange yet so familiar.

Before they been gentle, slow. They had been tender, but this time they were so angry about everything, and there were so many emotions for the both of them. Instead of tender, they were fierce and passionate.

Making out, they started undressing each other.

It was almost like they crawled in each other's skin again. It all made sense again between the two of them for a little bit. Feeling like they didn't have to breath, didn't have to think, they finally felt like the married couple they were again.

As they were done, they fell back down on the bed, panting. So much of the stress was gone.

They laid together between the sheets. Gabby was falling asleep and he was caressing through her hair, not sure what to think about what had just happened.

Even though they had had a great night together, they were both worried that just relieving stress was not going to save their marriage.

Even though everything had been okay for a few minutes, neither for them were sure what the future for them would bring.

* * *

 **Thank you so much again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it – please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Hopefully till next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three days later**

* * *

Matt had his arm around her as they woke up together. For a moment, he tried not to move. The last thing he wanted was to wake Gabby now. Closing his eyes, it felt like one of the morning when their marriage had been in a lot better place and he wished he could go back to those days.

The past few days, they had spend together, but they had not talked a lot. At least not about the future of their relationship.

Unfortunately the perfect moment was interrupted by the alarm going off, their alarms woke up and Gabby woke up as well, yawning.

They shared a kiss and laid cuddling for a few more seconds.

''Can I take you out for dinner tonight. ''

''You are supposed to wine and dine me first Mr. Casey, not have sex with me first and then wine and dine me.'' She joked as she walked to the shower. He was waiting on the bed as she got ready, getting ready then and he drove the construction site after dropping her off at the hospital.

Even though last night ha d been amazing because of their intimacy, he was still not sure about it all. When they had talked to the beach, it had seemed very clear that she was not going to visit him in Chicago while she was working here but expect him to come over.

He wanted to, but it made him feel like he was not worth a whole lot for her and did not want to put in effort to see him. Today was his last day and as the day was over, he was thanked a lot. Even though he could not see the end results of this house, he was really glad he did it. He fully understood how Gabby liked helping out. t made him feel good, but he was in no way ready to give up his career for it.

He got showered quickly and cleaned up his stuff and packed his stuff. He was not sure if Gaby was coming to the motel with him tonight. He hoped so, so wanted it to look better than the first time she was here. Sitting down in the restaurant, he hoped she was here.

It was one of the few restaurants that had started up again since the hurricane and the rebuilding, but he was glad they could to share an evening together like this. Hopefully it would give them a nice memory to hold on to while they were apart again.

He had been thinking about the whole week. It had not been perfect, not at all. He was still not sure if everything was resolved now and he wished that there was more time to talk about all of it, but at least they were not over.

She came walking in and they shared a kiss. Ordering their food and enjoying it, they smiled at each other.

''I can see why you want to do this work here.'' He smiled. He had felt so welcome and being able to lend a hand was great. Even though he was not planning on staying, he got why it meant a lot to her.

''I was running away from the pain about the new about having a baby and – I know that was wrong. The last thing I wanted was to be apart from you. But I did really find my place here.'' She said.

''I really hope you can visit me when I am back in Chicago. Or even we can meet somewhere in the middle. I understand if you want to work on us away from the firehouse.''

''In the middle sounds like a plan, maybe.'' Matt said, abet upset that she did not want to seem like she really wanted to.

''Do you want to?''

''I just – I think so, I am not sure if I should though. I like the work here and this is my chance to do it.''

''Okay.'' Matt was not sure what to say. They chatted a bit more about the other people of the firehouse then instead, not wanting to ruin the night. They laughed a bit and realized it was not something they had done a lot while he was here, since all the chats had been about the relationship and emotions.

They were still laughing as they walked to the car.

''Matt, we can do this right?'' She smiled as she sat down beside him in the car and caressed his hand.

''Yeah. We can skype and write each other…and there is phones.'' He said as he was driving back. It warmed him up that after coming here feeling so nervous and ill, everything seemed to be okay. The dinner had been great, and their night had been electric. He couldn't wait to see her again, hopefully soon. He hated having to go home tomorrow, but even though everything was lot better, he was still worried how it would go when they were apart again.

''Only nine more months.'' She smiled. Looking as Matt's smile slid from his face.

''Nine months?'' He said slowly, not sure if he had heard that right.

''i-''

''You extended.''

''What?''

''You extended your stay here. You know I saw the flyer and it was only for 5 months. I said we would survive these four months when we were at the beach and you did not correct me.''

''Matt-''

''No don't Matt me! Did you extend?'' He got angrier.

''I did it right before you came here. I really like it here and I like the work I am doing. I am doing something worthwhile.''

''Being with your husband is not worthwhile?'' he asked as he parked by her apartment. They got out of the car, standing under a streetlight.

''So 10 months in total. You figured you could be gone for another nine months and I would just sit around in Chicago and wait for you.'' Matt asked. He loved her, and he would wait for her anyway, but she did not even want to come back in four months, he was not sure what he was waiting for.

''I uhm, yeah. I thought you would.'' She admitted.

''I would have if you were still committed to this marriage and I would see you again in four months, but you want to stay away another nine months.''

''You can visit me.''

''Gabby, I don't get why you don't want to come see me in Chicago. I know this work is important for you. But shouldn't I be important too. I am not just a fling, Gabby? I am your husband!'' he said a bit angry now. He had felt that they had finally grown closer of this trip, but even though she wanted to still be with him, she did not show for it.

''Matt, you know I love this work.''

''I love being a captain and I can take a week of to come see you to fix our problems. I know it might be a bit harder to get away from here to see me, but it is like you don't even really want to!''

''Matt-''

''I am going back to Chicago tomorrow, and as much as I want to stay with you, I can't wait forever. I want to give up a lot for you, and you don't want to come see me.''

''Are we breaking up.''

''I don't know Gabby. I love you Gabby, but I don't feel very loved by you.'' He admitted. ''Even this week you barely want to talk, or say that you love me, you just wanted to have sex and assume I am going to be waiting for you forever. At this point I don't even know if you are even coming home to me.''

''Matt, you know I will come home to you.'' She said as she took his head.

''Do I Gabby, because I am not so sure. You love it here so much you want me to give up everything and go here. I wouldn't be surprised if you extended without even talking about it with me.'''

''I love you.''

''You ask me to give up everything to be with you, but you don't choose for me. I knew that because that was exactly what you did when we fought in Chicago before you left. I was a fool for coming here.''

She looked down. She was still holding his hand, but he pulled his hand back then.

''I am going to the motel, I have an early flight tomorrow.'' He said as he kissed her on her forehead and got in the rental car. Defeated she stood on the stairs the apartment as he drove away.

The next morning, Matt was carrying his duffel bag towards the check-in. He had not slept at all last night and honestly, he was not sure what to do. He wanted to stay with Gabby, but he was not sure how long he could stay in this relationship. He really wanted to and he loved her with all his heart, but he did not feel that she did the same. He had come here with the hopes – maybe foolish – that he was going to change her. No, he knew damn well he could never change Gabby Dawson, and he would never want to. He had just hoped that he would find a lot more love with her than he did now. Maybe they were not the perfect pair.

He loved her passion for things she cared about, but it felt her passion was never about him, and he felt it was time to cut his losses and go home.

Checking in, he walked towards security then. Looking back through the entrance area of the airport, he checked one more time, but Gabby was nowhere to be seen.

Even more disappointed he passed through the gates for security.

* * *

Gabby rushed to the airport as fast as the could. She had bene thinking all night and she hoped that she and Matt could still work it out. She knew he was right that it was selfish of her

She was lucky that he understood how much she liked this work and understood why she wanted to do it now, but she knew he was right about it being selfish that she did not even want to visit him. She had really missed him.

If she visited him in Chicago, she was worried she would not want to go back here because she would not want to leave him. She knew how bad he wanted a family, and she was worried that if she went home she wouldn't return.

But just as he had married her the way she was, she had married him the way he was and she had known he had always wanted a family.

Hoping he was still here, she hoped to tell him that she was going to choose for him and visit him soon in Chicago and they could work on from there.

Up ahead, she saw him look back for a second as he was about to walk through security.

''Matt!''

She got pushed back by a family walking by and when she saw him again, he had turned around and was walking through the gates.

''Matt! She was running as fast as she could. He walked through the gates nonetheless, out of hearing distance and by the time she got there, he had already passed through.

Crying she looked as he disappeared in the distance.

* * *

 **You are allowed to hate me after this chapter but believe me when I saw that this story is far from ever and there is a lot more to come for Matt and Gabby. Thank you so much again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it – please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Hopefully till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One week later**

Matt left his house early in the morning. After coming back form Puerto Rico, it was almost hell to be in there all day. Every single thing in the house reminded him of Gabby. It reminded him of all the good times they had shared and that that was most likely over now.

Since he had left, he had not been in contact with her. He was not sure if there was anything left to say. He has still hoped that she would contact him, but she hadn't.

The house was a mess again. He had not gone outside and some food delivered throughout the week. Hanging in front of the TV, he had killed the hours.

Today he was starting at work again. He hadn't told anybody how things had been in Puerto Rico. Kelly had tried to call him non-stop but he had never called him back. Honestly, he had just not been able to really tell anybody that their marriage was most likely over. That would mean that there was no way back.

Walking to his truck, he was not looking forward to the shift for the first time since he started at the firehouse. He loved his job and he loved the people he worked with. But having to go there knowing his marriage was possibly in tatters, he rather not go there now.

It was the placed where he had first asked her to marry him and she had never had the change to answer him. The place they had made out in the showers, in the ambo and unfortunately, also a large part of their fights had started.

Most importantly, it was the place they had met each other.

Walking inside, slowly, he was greeted by Herrmann.

''How was your fishing trip?'' Herrmann asked as he came walking into the common room.

''It was great.'' He just mumbled, walking through the common room straight to his office. Severide followed him and even though he slammed the door right before him, he did follow him inside.

''Hey, you never answered my calls.'' Severide said worried.

''nothing to say really.''

''You and Gabby broke up?'' Severide said in disbelief as he sat down on the bed.

''No, but I don't know if isn't just for the best if we do. We didn't decide to stay together, and we didn't decide to split up.''

''Oh shit man, I really thought you could work it out.'' Severide sighed.

''I thought so too, but it turns out I am not an important factor in her life.'' Matt said bitter.

''Matt-''

''She extended Kelly. I came there pouring my heart out and she didn't even dare tell me that she extended her trip right up to end. I told her to come see me here too, and she said the work was important and she wouldn't. I don't know anymore.''

Severide saw how much his friend was struggling. He felt bad for both his friend and Gabby and he had really thought and hoped they could work it out.

''I am so sorry. Want to hit the bar tomorrow night?'' Kelly offered his friend.

''Dunno. Might just wallow in self-pity.'' Matt shrugged. Kelly let out a small chuckle.

''You are going to be fine, right?''

''Yeah, just need to make up my mind about what to do now.''

''Maybe don't make any rash decisions?''

''Wasn't planning on it.'' Matt shook his head.

''I am here if you need to talk.'' Severide offered and Matt nodded appreciative.

Kelly left his office and he was just clearing some stuff away. Looking at the picture of him and Gabby, he left it on the desk for now. The last thing he wanted was having to tell anybody else.

In his office, he read what had happened in the weeks he wasn't here. The last thing he wanted was sit in the common room and having more questions about his holiday. He knew they meant it well, but he did not want to talk about it.

Only when he got hungry for dinner, he left the office to go to the common room.

''Look who is still here.'' Mouch joked.

''just catching up on some stuff.'' Casey nodded, grabbing some coffee as well.

He sat down beside Herrmann and didn't really know what to say. Luckily Hermann started the conversation.

''Gabby send the kids a card. They loved it.'' He said.

''Herrmann, can I talk to you in my office?'' Casey finally said.

Herrmann nodded and walked after him. In the office he sat down on the bed, Casey on a chair.

''I think me and Gabby may be facing a divorce.'' He finally admitted. ''please don't tell anybody, but I went to Puerto Rico since it has been rocky since she left, but I don't think we can work it.''

''I am really sorry to hear that.'' Herrmann said. Casey and Dawson seemed like the perfect couple.

''She hasn't send me anything since she went to Puerto Rico, not even a phone call. She has the time to send your kids a card – no offense – but not me. And I don't think I can place myself in second position with her forever.''

''I can see what you mean. I don't think she means it wrong, but we know Gabby Dawson. She gets passionate and loses sight of the things that matter.''

''I am not sure if I can keep going like this.'' Matt admitted. ''She signed on for extension. We talked about having a family and now she wants to spend 10 months away from me.''

''I am really sorry for you both. I just hope you can still work it out. Me and Cindy have been on the brink of divorce multiple times. We worked out and I hope you can still too.''

''I hope so.'' Matt said, but bleak. He wasn't so sure anymore. Even though he had not wanted to tell anybody when he had walked in here. He felt a lot better telling it to Hermann now. He did trust Hermann that he would not tell it to anybody else.

A call came in and they rushed there.

He had missed the work, he really had. Running into the burning building, he realized he was in no way ready to give this up for now. The last week he had thought about it. The last thing he wanted was give up his marriage with Gabby and knew he maybe had to make a sacrifice, but he did not want to do it now.

Back at the firehouse, he did feel bad about it though. She had been on his mind nonstop. Grabbing his phone, he dialed her number, but was send straight to voicemail.

''Hey Gabby, it is me. Hope we can talk when you turn your phone on again. I went to the firehouse today and I really miss you. Just hope you are well. Please call, Matt.'' He said, hanging up the phone then. Walking back to the common room, he grabbed a plate of food and joined the table, chatting along with the rest. Even though the breakfast looked good, he couldn't eat. He was nervous about Gabby not picking up her phone. He had finally dared to call her and of all the times, her phone was switched off now.

After breakfast, the shift was over and Casey quickly packed up his stuff to go home. He was tired and just wanted to be out of here. His house was a mess and he figured that he should fix that sometime today. It was raining on the drive home and only fitted his mood better. He was getting more and more annoyed and there was still no call from Gabby. Parking at home and walking in, there was nothing in his mailbox. Still nothing from Gabby either.

The door was unlocked, and he felt worried that he had not locked on the way out yesterday.

Walking into the house, he was surprised to see a large bag by the door. Dropping his own bag beside it, he walked to the kitchen slowly, not sure what to expect.

Right there in the kitchen, putting a tray of muffins on the table was Gabby Casey – Dawson.

''Hey, I made breakfast.'' She said as she walked his way.

''You came to see me?'' He said surprised, could barely believe she was here.

''Yeah, could only do for a few days unfortunately. I want to make us work Matt.'' She said, tears in her eyes. Slowly they walked closer and wrapped their arms around each other. Holding each other close, Gabby really hoped that they could give each other another chance.

* * *

 **I hope you don't mind this chapter is a bit shorter. I didn't want to keep repeating things and felt everything that needed to be told is out there. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

They finally let go of their embrace and smiled at each other. Even though he was still unsure, he was so glad to see her. It meant the world to him right now that he felt that Gabby did care about him. That he was not an afterthought in their marriage.

''Come on, let's have breakfast.'' She said, still holding his hand as they walked to the table and they sat down. She had put in a lot of work and he was still not over the surprise of her suddenly being here.

''Gabby – I don't know what to say.'' He admitted.

''I – I hated to see you leave at the airport. I tried to catch up but you were already through security. I ran after you to tell you was going to cancel my extension, but you were already gone.''

''You are really doing that?''

''Yeah.'' She nodded. Smiling at each other, they hoped that this was a step to truly working things out. Looking as she was making herself a bagel, he looked around the house. It was all cleaned up as well.

''Sorry about the mess.'' He said a bit nervous as he knew it was a mess in here.

''That is fine.'' She assured him. ''I arrived yesterday evening, just used my key. Figured you were on shift but I did not want to go to the firehouse and have to see everybody. I am only here for 4 days and want to spend that time with you.''

''Thank you so much for coming.'' Matt sighed and he meant it. It was so nice to know that she did want to give their marriage another chance.

Both of them would have to put in a lot of effort, but Casey felt so grateful she had come. They could save this marriage.

''Gabby, I am really happy you are here.'' Matt smiled. He knew that if she had not, their marriage was most likely over. He was glad that she had changed her mind and finally seen him as important as well.

''I am glad to be here.'' She smiled. '''Matt, I really did cancel the extension. If you want I can try and cance-''

''I know what you are going to say Gabby, but I want you to finish the mission you are on now. I can wait for you…and we can live our lives together then.''

Smiling at each other, they hoped it would work out.

''Gabby, I am really glad you came, but I want to you to know that I don't want to you to give up on this if this is your dream.'' Matt admitted. Even though he knew that she was here to fix their marriage, he did not want her to give up her dream like it was nothing.

''I love doing this now, but you are my husband, and I want a live with you in the long run. I should not give that all up for something that is going to end someday.'' She explained.

Holding each other's hands, she was glad she had done it after all.

 **The next morning**

* * *

His arm was around Gabby as they woke up together. Light was slipping through the curtains and lit up the room. He thought about how yesterday had been. She was still asleep, and he thought back about Puerto Rico. When they had sleep together then, he was worried they had not done the right thing.

This time it did feel right.

Pressing his nose in her hair, he was so glad to have her close again. Even in the week they had been apart, he had missed her so much, even though he had not even been sure if they were still together.

Holding her close, he thought of never letting her go. He hoped that she would never go again, but like they had talked about yesterday, she would probably leave to finish her mission.

But she had come here to work it out, and it gave him trust that even if she would go back for these last months, that they would be okay.

She stirred in his arms and woke up as well. They shared a kiss and smiled at each other.

''Hey you.''

''Hey.'' She smiled back at him. Cuddling for a while longer, they thought about their breakfast yesterday.

''Slept well?'' He asked as he leaned on his arm, sitting up a bit.

''I did, was great to be beside you again.'' She smiled.

Getting up, they made some lunch as they had slept in and settled on the couch.

He handed her a mug of coffee and they sat down on the couch. He laid his hand over hers and smiled.

''That was a great evening and night.''

''Yeah.''

''If I go back for the last three months, will you wait for me?'' She said, sounding so unsure it almost broke his heart.

''Yeah, I think we can make that work.'' He nodded. Holding hands she smiled, glad that they had come to a compromise.

''I am really proud of you, you know that right?'' Matt told her again as they were sitting together, their hands together.

''Thank you.'' Gabby smiled, glad they finally seemed to really be moving forward.

''I will really miss you, but I know the work you are doing is great. It is only three months.'' He nodded. Holding each other, they were so glad that they could work this out.

''Got anything planned for today?'' She asked as she did not know if he had anything planned for today.

''How about we order something good in and just enjoy the day together?''

''I wouldn't want it any other way.'' She smiled.

Before they could decide on what they were going to order, there was a knock on the door.

Gabby looked a bit worried. Even though she missed a lot of people and she did want to see them, she knew she would have to meet them all. She only here for three more days and she was worried about not spending that time with Matt.

''Matt?'' sounded on the other side of the door.

Matt sighed relieved as it was just Kelly.

''He has been really worried about me.'' Matt admitted.

''Just, just let him come in then, it's fine.''

Matt opened the door and Kelly walked inside, glad to see his friend was doing okay.

''Gabby?'' Kelly said surprised.

''Hey.'' Gabby smiled from the couch.

''I am so glad to see you here.'' Kelly smiled, glad that Gabby had come to see her husband as a surprise and hopefully to work things out.

''It is good to be here, I did miss it.'' Gabby smiled.

''Are you still going back?''

''I am going back for three months but then I will be here again full time.''

''I am so glad you came Gabby, and that you worked it out.'' Kelly said. He didn't really want to take any more of their time but he was glad to see his friend doing well. Matt had been so miserable over the problems with Gabby and it had worried him. He had fallen into a deep hole after losing Hallie and the last thing he wanted was to see his friend so low again.

''Please don't let anybody know I am here.''

''That is fine, really. My lips are sealed.'' Kelly said and he and Gabby shared a short hug before he left.

Gabby and Matt ordered the food form one of their favorite restaurants. Sitting close on the couch she was holding his hand.

''Matt, I just want to say I know you were right about me putting your needs and wishes second to mine…and I never did that on purpose, but you were right and I will keep that in mind.''

''Thank you Gabby, that means the world to me.'' Matt said, his arm around her. ''I know you didn't do it on purpose and I know you are passionate…I know how much this work means to you, and I know you will do a lot more good in these three months. I can't wait to be back together after that.''

''Matt.'' She smiled, really glad he said that.

''I was so scared I was going to lose you. I love you so much and I never want to lose you.'' Matt admitted, and he had tears in his eyes. He had never bene a very emotional guy and it moved her to see him like this. She wrapped his arms around him and he started to cry, letting all of his fears and stress of the last few weeks ago.

''I love you.'' She said, caressing his back.

''I love you with my whole life.'' He whispered softly, crying still as they were holding each other. He had been so scared and holding her close, with a plan for the future, he was so grateful it had all turned out okay.

* * *

 **Thank you so much again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it – please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Hopefully till next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

The last day together they had spent going to the pier and enjoying food and some of the attractions there. Even though they knew that they could run into somebody else, they didn't care. Even though Matt had gone to work yesterday, she had kept to herself and enjoyed being at home.

It had been nice to be at home after the last few weeks, but she excited to go back. Especially now that she had Matt's blessing.

At work, he had pretended like nothing was up. He had only spoken to Hermann that he and Gabby had talked over the phone and ready to give it another chance. Honestly he had rather spend the day with her, but he did not want to reschedule last minute. They had cut him a lot of slack the last few weeks and he did not want to misuse that.

At the pier, they enjoyed the day so much together. Things had gone so sour and it was nice to have a date together again like old times. They bought so much of the finger foods there they decided to skip dinner.

Tomorrow morning she was leaving early in the morning and they opted to just spend the night together on the couch with a bottle of wine.

Matt looked so different than he had looked in Puerto Rico and she was so glad to see him smile again.

In the evening, at home, they got some snacks on the table as well as a good bottle of wine.

''I am so full from all those spring rolls.'' Matt admitted as he sat back and she laughed.

''I really had a great day. Going to be sad to leave tomorrow.''

''Hey, we are going to be fine right?''

''Yeah.''

''Then I don't want you to cry. We will see each other in three months. You are going to have a great time, I know that. And that makes me happy too.''

She smiled, laying against him. It would be hard tomorrow, but he was right. Sitting together with his arm around her, he was so glad to hold her just a few hours longer. If he could manage, he would go visit her in a few weeks, but if not, he knew they would be okay too.

''You know, ever since I married you. I know what the happiest day of my life has been…and it has been the day I could finally call you my wife.'' He said as he kissed her on her cheek.

''I feel the same…and I know we hit some rocky bits in our marriage…but that doesn't mean I love you any less.''

''I think I only love you more…and I think I sometimes don't appreciate you enough for who you are…and this really made me realize that again.'' Matt admitted.

''I know I don't always appreciate you for who you are as well.'' Gabby admitted. ''But I am really glad we came together again.''

Topping up the wine, they chatted and laughed about the past days. After all the bad talks they had had, there was a lot to laugh about this time. It was a lot better.

''Alright, bottle is empty, I think we need to get ready for bed.'' Gabby admitted.

''Need me to help you pack?''

''Yeah.'' She said. Walking to the bedroom, he helped her pack her stuff. She left most of the clothes she had taken here and instead was taking stuff for the kids she dealt with in the hospital.

The backpack was almost ripping at the seems when they got everything in.

''You can take some more fi you come to visit.''

''I will.'' He promised and they got ready for bed. Holding her close, he was so glad to have her.

* * *

The next morning, both of them were sad when the alarm went off. They knew that even after these great days, it was time to say their goodbyes. But at least this time not forever. Matt was getting dressed as she was getting the last things done and looked at her. She was so beautiful, and he could not wait to hold her in his arms again when she came back.

They said their goodbyes at the airport, not wanting to do it at the airport. Even though they knew it was not forever this time, and there were no negative emotions, they wanted to keep their tears private.

In the kitchen, they shared a hug as it was almost time to leave.

''I really love you so much.'' He said, kissing her on her forehead and they shared another tight hug. Even though three months was going to be so long, he knew that they would make it thought. He was so proud of her doing this work and she was excited to go back. Three months would be really long but they trusted each other.

''I love you so much.'' She said as well, still holding him and not wanting to let go.

''I am so grateful you came, and I love you so much.''

''I think I want to start a family when I come back. One way or another.'' She nodded and he kissed her again.

''Yeah, yeah. I would love that!'' He smiled, tears in his eyes. They kissed again.

It had been great few days and it only made parting harder. He walked with her to the car and sitting down in the car he started the car. He wanted to drag every minute out, knowing he was not going to see his wife for the next three months.

''I had a few great days. I am going to miss you a lot.'' Gabby said as he started driving to the airport. She was nervous for the flight and to go back. Even though she had not been sure if she would go back, she was glad to finish her mission. Coming here, she would have stayed with Matt if it was the only way to stay together.

But their marriage was better than that, and luckily they had come to compromise.

Parking the car, he walked into the airport with her, carrying her bag. He stood with her as she checked in for her flight and they made their way to the security gates.

''Call me when you get home, okay?'' He asked and she nodded. Hugging once more, he thought for a second about not letting her go, but did so then.

''I love you so much.''

''I love you too.'' He said and they shared a last kiss before Gabby made her way to security. She waved once more and he waved back.

Walking back to the car, he felt sad about having to say goodbye. But for the first time in months, it had been a good goodbye this time. He knew he would see her again soon and they would stay in contact.

Luckily, it had all turned out okay in the end.

Gabby went through security. When she had gone to Puerto Rico for the first time, she had been running form her fears. Even though she was still nervous about starting a family with Matt, she was also excited now. They would get through these three months, she could not wait to see her husband again.

It had all started with him going on a plane and surprising her, standing out there in the rain. And she was so grateful he did.

As the plane took off, Gabby was excited to finish the last few months in Puerto Rico. Looking down as the city disappeared in the clouds, she was also excited about the other future plans. Right there with her husband.

* * *

 **And there is a more positive ending to this chapter. I hope you liked it! Just a small FYI: the story is not over yet! There are about twelve more chapters coming up. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought and I hope you want to read more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**5 weeks later**

Matt came walking into the fire station. It was a few weeks now since he had brought Gabby to the airport and she had gone back to Puerto Rico. It had been okay so far. They kept in contact with text and calling and even though they missed each other, it felt like things worked out well. She was really happy to finish her mission there and was having a great time and, he was glad to work out everything here at home.

Getting ready and coming into the common room he had a quick breakfast, sitting beside Cruz.

''How is Gabby doing?''

''She is great! She did a bit of a trip to a rainforest and a waterfall on her day off with her roommates. I am really glad she is having such a great time.'' Matt said and he meant it. Slipping his phone from his pocket he showed them some of the pictures she had send him.

''She looks really great, it is good to see her so excited.'' Cruz said and Brett nodded.

''Well, I do want her back in seven weeks.'' Matt joked.

''Want to join in on a game of cards?'' Otis offered him.

''Nah, I should get on some paperwork.'' Casey admitted and walked to the coffee machine, where Herrmann was standing.

''I am really glad you worked it all out.'' Herrmann told him.

''Thanks, me too.'' Matt said. Grabbing his coffee, he walked back to his office to finish some of his paperwork he had to do as a captain now. On his desk was the photo of him and Gabby. The picture had been in a drawer when they were on bad terms, but now it was back on his desk. Looking at it for a second, he couldn't not wait to hold her in his arms again in seven weeks. He really missed her. It was still great that they could make it work this way. But he did really miss her and couldn't wait till she came back.

After shift, he walked to his truck and stopping at a hardware store. He wanted to do some stuff in the house after sleeping. Since Gabby had gone back he was less busy during the days as they didn't do things together. In the beginning he had been struggling with and almost nonstop waiting for her to call him. But now he was working on all the stuff he had put off for a month. Gabby had been asking him to install an extra cabinet for her stuff in the bathroom. He did feel a bit bad about putting git off while she had asked him so often.

Getting it done, he settled on the couch.

Ordering pizza and slumping down on the couch again, he switched to the sports channel. The house was still a bit messy as he was not the cleanest person, but it was a lot less bad than when he had felt bad about the state of his relationship with Gabby.

Usually Gabby insisted that they would eat healthy, and he had to admit he did enjoy eating junk food every now then while she was not here. They missed each other so much, but since they were in a lot of contact now, it was a lot easier. They still missed each other a lot, but they texted and called daily, and both tried to best to make it work.

A text came in and he expected it to be Gabby, but it Kelly inviting him over to Molly's. Agreeing to it, he got up and cleaned the table. In the bathroom as he as cleaning himself up to go out, he was glad he had hung up the cabinet Gabby had asked him for months. He hoped that she would be really happy with it when she came back.

Walking to Molly's, he texted her about how her day was. Even though he knew that she was out tonight with her roommates and wouldn't call tonight. He did feel bad when they did not call a night, but both of them had nice plans.

Walking out, most of them were already there and he sat down at the bar beside Kelly.

''No Skype night with Gabby?'' Kelly teased him as he sat down.

''On Thursdays? No way. Gabby is hitting the town herself tonight.'' He said as he took the beer from Herrmann.

''We want to do a party here when she gets back, think she would like that?'' Herrmann asked.

''She would love that, she keeps telling me how much she misses you.'' Matt said as she kept saying on the phone that as much as she liked it in Puerto Rico, she did miss the nights at Molly's.

''We want to do some remodeling in Kenny's bedroom now he is going to primary school, think you have some time to do some work in the next weeks? Herrmann inquired.

''Yeah, I have some time next week if you want me to take a look?''

''Cool, me and Cindy will talk about the budget and how much we can pay y-''

''I don't charge you. You are my friend.'' Matt promised him.

''Thanks, I appreciate it.''

His phone on the bar started to ring and saw it was Gabby, he grabbed it.

''Wait, let me get to the kitchen.'' Matt said as he walked away from the bar and the loud music to the quieter kitchen.

''No, no, it is nice you are calling, I am just in molly's.'' he explained as Gabby was worried she was calling at the wrong time.

''How was your day?''

''My day was okay, just got from shift, slept, did some work around the house – I finally hung up that cabinet in the bathroom you asked for, for all your make-up. Put in some extra bolt in case your collection grows even more.''

''Thanks!'' Gabby chuckled on the phone.

''How was your day?'' He asked her as he leaned against the large fridge.

''it was alright.'' She answered and he felt a bit concerned she suddenly did not seem as excited about it as she usually was.

''Babe, is something wrong?'' Matt asked concerned.

''If you are at Molly's maybe this is not a great time to talk about this.'' She admitted and he groaned.

''Gabby let's not shut each other out again, please just tell me.'' He sighed, worried.

She let out a deep sigh.

''It's nothing bad, really.''

''I'd rather have you telling me though.'' Matt admitted.

''I think I might be pregnant. My period is late.'' Gabby said concerned over the phone. She sounded very upset and he felt bad he was not closer to her now.

''Hey, it is going to be okay, alright?'' He tried to calm her down over the phone, covering his ear as the music was getting louder and he walked through the back of the kitchen. Busting open the door, he walked into the alley behind the bar.

''Gabby – is there anybody there that can help you find out?''

''Yeah, I am going to ask somebody at the hospital tomorrow. I don't want to go out alone and get a test.''

He sat down on a keg in the back. His stomach was sinking. Feeling so bad she was alone right now.

''I can on a flight tomorrow morning?'' He said, feeling so bad he couldn't be there for his wife.

''Matt, no. It is fine. I will get it checked tomorrow – maybe I am not pregnant at all but I am just late.'' She assured him.

''Okay, but please call me if I can do something, okay.''

''I will. Thank you.''

It was silent for a few seconds, Gabby breaking the silence.

''Matt, if I am pregnant – we are going to be okay right?''

''Yeah, of course.'' He promised her.

''Okay, I will call you tomorrow morning, okay?''

''Yeah, I love you.''

''I love you too.''

After a few more seconds of silence, she hung up the phone.

As they hung up, he sighed deep, letting the news settle in for a second. Taking a deep breath, he felt the nerves rising in his stomach. He was scared about her having a baby. Not because he was not ready or did not want to start family, he was worried about Gabby's health. Feeling horrible he couldn't be with her in this stressful time, he hit his fist against the wall. Pulling his hand back, he felt angrier than he had felt in years.

Upset he walked into the bar to grab his stuff.

''Something wrong.''

''No, I am just tired and I am going home.'' Matt mumbled as he handed Herrmann some money and grabbed his jacket. Walking outside, they looked after him worried.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I know some of you were a bit confused about where the story is heading now. But I hope you like this direction now that it is a bit clearer! Thank you so much again. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully until next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Matt had barely slept through the night. As much as he wanted a family with Gabby, he was so worried about his wife. He couldn't get the words of the doctor out of his head and he was scared for Gabby's health if she was pregnant.

Somewhere after laying awake for an hour, the pizza and beers had come up and he had just made it to the bathroom. He had not had that much, but the nerves made his dinner and drinks come up nonetheless.

He had spend the next hour up and pacing through the room, upset he could not mean more to his wife while she was scared and alone in Puerto Rico.

Staring at the ceiling for following hours of the nights, he ignored the calls from Kelly.

Finally he heard skype going off from the laptop on the kitchen table and he ran there.

''Gabby?'' he asked, opening the laptop and starting the call.

''Hey, just wanted to call you before heading to work.'' She smiled and he was so glad to see her.

''You look tired.'' He said concerned.

''So do you.'' She said. Neither of them had really caught sleep during the night.

''I am just a bit nervous.'' He admitted. ''Actually, not just a bit. Very nervous.''

''Me too.'' She admitted.

''Alright, please call me when you hear something.'' Matt said and she nodded.

They hung up and he let out a large sigh. He was so nerves. If she was pregnant he was sure that they could get through this and it would be fine, but he was still nervous. They had wanted a family, but neither of them had expected this.

He sat around the house, getting nothing done. Even though he knew he needed to make breakfast, he was not getting up from the couch. Every few seconds he checked his phone. Even though he knew it could take a while, he felt he could not rest easy until he knew.

He had texted Kelly though that he was okay, but that he had something for dinner that didn't sooth him well, and that is why he had left so early from Molly's. Severide had accepted that explanation. As much as he could use his friend to support him now, he did not want to let anybody else in on this. They had all been very supportive when had lost the baby two years ago. But he did not want to pull all these people in again only to have it end in disappointment and sadness. Even though he knew they would support him, he did not want to put him and Gabby through having to tell them that they lost the baby again.

He couldn't sleep again and sat in the patio with a cup of coffee. Even though he really did not feel okay, he knew there was nothing he could do but wait. It took long though, and every stupid game on his phone could not even distract him from that.

He was worried sick about Gabby. He knew that if she was pregnant, it could be dangerous for her. He just walked back inside when his phone started to ring.

Finally she called him. Taking a deep breath he jumped up from the couch and started pacing around the room.

''Matt?''

''Yeah Gabby?'' he said, too nervous to ask for anything else.

''I am pregnant.''

* * *

 **One week later**

* * *

Matt was pacing nervous through the arrival gate of O'hare airport. Gabby could step out any minute and he could not wait to see her. The last week they had been in close contact ever since they had gotten the news that Gabby was expecting a baby. For a moment they had not been sure what to do. It was only a few more weeks for Gabby. But given her history she wanted to under close supervision of her doctor here. Honestly, he felt a lot calmer as well knowing she was under close supervision here. She had told the organization that had arrange the mission. They had not been happy that she had to stop, but they were understanding.

She had been a bit sad breaking of the mission, but since she was nervous about the pregnancy, she was glad about being with her husband now.

Finally she came through the sliding doors, carrying her bags but dropping them as soon as she jumped in his arms.

''I got you.'' He said as he wrapped his arms around. She was crying as she was in his arm, so happy to see him again. It was not weird with all the hormones in her that she could not contain her emotions, but she was so glad to see Matt. They kept holding each other for a few minutes. He kissed her on her forehead and finally she let go of him.

''how are you feeling?''

''Good, I am so glad to see you.''

They shared another kiss and he took her bags.

Walking to the car, he was still holding her hand, not wanting to let her go again.

At first they had talked about her finishing her mission, and she knew Matt had supported her if she wanted to, even if he had not been happy with it. But she was glad to be under close supervision as well. She knew that the pregnancy could be very dangerous for her and the baby, and she knew it would make them both more at easy with close supervision.

Driving home, she was glad to be back home. Even though she would have love to stayed and finish e mission, she was glad to be with Matt again.

''I promised I cleaned the house this time.'' He joked and she smiled.

''I am excited to see what you did in the bathroom.''

''I think you will like it.'' He promised her. At home they parked and he insisted on carrying her bags. Even though she wanted to tell him that she could easily do it himself. But she knew it made him feel good he could help her and that she did not have carry them now and let him be. Inside, they put away some of the stuff and walked to the kitchen then.

''Do you have shift tomorrow?''

''No, was supposed to today.'' He explained.

''You are starting later?''

''I took the shift off.'' He smiled as he grabbed a glass of juice for the both of them. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled her against him and she took his hand in her hands.

''You will have to deal with my morning sickness though, I threw up a few times in Puerto Rico.''

''I can live with that…all I want to is for you and the baby to be okay.'' He said as he kissed her in her neck.

''Did you tell anybody?'' Gabby wondered.

''No, not even Kelly. I just told him you were coming home because you did not want to stay any longer.''

''You should tell him though about the pregnancy.'' Gabby told him, holding his hand. ''He has been a major support to you these last months and I know he will support you – and us – now too.''

''I know, I am just worried about getting our hopes up…and telling people, and losing the baby again.'' Matt admitted and Gabby looked in his eyes. His blue eyes were sad, thinking back about the baby they had lost.

And honestly, she had not told people for the same reason. She was scared about telling everybody, and then having to tell them again about losing the baby.

Holding his hand, she saw the sadness and angst in his eyes.

''Matt – we are not going to lose the baby again, and you are not going to lose me. I am sure of that. I have a good feeling.'' She told him and he gave her a small smile.

'' I know, I can't wait to have a family with you.'' He nodded and they shared a kiss. She laid down against him again. Holding each other close, they were scared, but also excite for their future.

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and hope you excited for what is to come in the story! Thank you so much again and please let me know what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **The next evening**

Holding hands, Gabby and Matt walked towards Molly. Nobody knew Gabby was back and she was excited about surprising them. She had loved being in Puerto Rico but she had missed all of them. Matt opened the door for her and excited she walked inside.

''Look who is back!'' Herrmann said as they walked inside and he saw Gabby.

''No wonder you weren't on shift.'' Otis told Matt as everybody came towards them, so excited Gabby was back.

''You on holiday?'' Kelly asked wondering as even he hadn't known.

''No, I am back for good.'' Gabby said. ''Got really ill there so decided to stop the mission. A shame but it is good to be back.''

Even though she felt bad about lying, she knew it also gave her an excuse not to be drinking.

''Can I get you something?'' Herrmann asked as she and Matt walked to the bar after she was hugged by most of the people.

''No, I am still not feeling too great and I am driving.'' Gabby lied as she sat down by the bar.

''Lucky you.'' Kelly teased Matt as he got handed a beer from Herrmann.

She told them about their time in Puerto Rico, skipping some of the parts since Matt and her did not really want to tell the firehouse about the rough patch they had hit when she had left.

It was something between the two of them, and something they wanted to leave in the past. It would be no good telling everybody else.

''I am a bit tired.'' She admitted to Matt after a while.

''Alright, let's go home.'' Matt smiled and they said their goodbyes, making their way to the car. At home, he was getting changed as she was brushing her teeth.

''I hope everything is good next week – do you think we should tell them then?'' Gabby said as she came walking from the bedroom. Even though she was still scared telling people while everything was still fragile and unsure, she didn't want to keep making up excuses either.

''If you feel that is right then we should.'' He said as he walked her way and wrapped his arms around her.

''We will see, I am just nervous for the appointment.''

''it will be fine.'' He promised her, kissing her on top of her head. Neither of them were sure, but for now they just tried to stay positive.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Matt was sitting in his office. It was nearing dinner time on shift but he had so much more work to catch up on. Even though he really loved being a captain, it got a bit stressful.

But he knew that was also to blame on the fact that his mind was with Gabby most of the time. He was really nervous about her pregnancy. He was so excited about being a dad, but he was so scared for her and the baby.

He had only told Kelly. Even though they had talked about not telling anyone, Gabby was fine with him telling Kelly. It made him feel so glad that Gabby and he were not the only ones knowing now. He was so worried all the time, and Kelly had his back too.

''Hey.'' He suddenly heard as somebody opened the door. He turned around in his chair, annoyed somebody had done that but he saw it was Gabby then.

''hey, what are you doing here?'' He said surprised, getting up and kissing her.

''Brought you all some food.''

''You are amazing, you know that right?'' He kissed her on her temple and with his arm around her he walked to the common room with her.

''Thought I would bring you all some food.'' Gabby smiled as she was unpacking the bags. This morning she had made a cauliflower and chicken casserole as well as desert for them. Being a home, she got bored now that Matt was on shift. She had already cleaned the whole house and did some shopping. She had thought about going back to work until the baby was here, but knew she would be on light duty so soon it would be of no use. With Matt's captain's salary they would manage just fine, especially since he still did contracting on the side. But she did want to make herself useful again.

But she was thinking of starting a project to help out in Puerto Rico still. She hadn't fully worked it out yet, but she knew she would think of something.

''Thanks babe.'' Casey kissed her on her cheek and helped her to put it all out on the table.

''This is great, thank you!'' Cruz smiled and everybody joked about it being better than Otis and him cooking again. Boden came walking into the common room and asked for Gabby to follow him to his office. Casey followed as well, wanting to wait by the door but he was asked inside then as well.

''You know we can try to get you back on an ambo or truck as soon as possible.'' Boden said and Gabby nodded.

''I know I-''

''Chief, Gabby wants to work on some other projects to help the relie-'' Matt wanted to come up with a reason that she was not going back to work.

''Matt, it is okay.'' She nodded. ''Please don't tell anybody else, but I am pregnant.''

''Congratulations to you both!'' Boden smiled as he got up and hugged Gabby and shook Casey's hand. It was the second time this had happened. It frightened Matt a bit thinking about the similarities with last time, but he felt positive about it now.

Gabby had her first appointment with her doctor tomorrow as she was eight weeks pregnant now. Both of them were nervous, but since she did not have anything to be nervous about now since the felt good, she hoped everything was okay.

Leaving the office, they had dinner all together and he walked with Gabby to the car as she was tired and wanted to go home.

''how late will you be home tomorrow morning? I will get some breakfast-''

''You can just sleep in. I will bring breakfast on the way in.'' He promised her and kissed her, opening the car door for her, he kissed her one more time and closed the door. Looking as she drove away, he had a smile on his face. It felt good telling someone they were expecting a baby. But then they did not want to tell anybody else.

The rest of the shift went by slow, but he was glad now that he could just finish up all the work he got behind on on his missed shift.

He stopped at a bakery and took breakfast to take home. Even though he was tired, he was excited to see Gabby. He hoped the nerves for later this morning would get a bit better when he saw her.

Walking into the house, Gabby was still in bed. She was reading the news on her phone and put aside.

''Hey.''

''Hey.'' He replied with a smile and sat down on the edge of the bed, kissing her on top of her head.

''You took breakfast?''

''Yeah, you hungry?''

''I am actually.'' She said and Matt was really glad to hear it, as she had felt so sick the last few mornings. She got ready for the day as he was prepping some juice for the both of them in the kitchen to go with breakfast. Gabby came walking into the kitchen and sat down.

''how are you feeling about the appointment?''

''I am really nervous about it.'' He admitted as he handed her the plate for breakfast and they sat down. Gabby was already ready to go after breakfast, but Matt still had to go for a quick shower. He was tired after shift but he was also so worried for the appointment with the doctor that he didn't even think about being tired.

He was driving as she was looking out of the window. It was not that they didn't want to talk, it was just that both of them were very nervous for what was about to come.

Walking into the office, he was holding her hand and sat beside her as she answered all the questions and they talked about their history a bit. It made both of them sad, but they tried to to think of it too much not that they were expecting a baby again.

After drawing some blood and some other tests, she got invited over the examination table for a short ultrasound.

Gabby laid down and pulled up her shirt. He was holding her hand as the doctor started the ultrasound. Neither of them dared and say anything until the doctor finally spoke. Looking at his wife, Matthew hated seeing the worry in her big brown eyes.

''Everything is looking well. You are indeed 8 weeks along – everything is looking fine. I know you are worried, but there is no reason to be worried. Your babies heart rate is fine – here you can hear it.''

A smile showed on both their faces as they looked at each other. Gabby started laughing softly, tears filling Matt's eyes.

Pinching each other's hand, they looked at the small spot on the ultrasound; their baby. Their baby they hoped they could hold and love. Pinching Gabby's hand, Matt was so grateful how things had worked out between them and hoped that this meant a happy future for them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Three weeks later**

* * *

Matt left the shift straight away to go home. Gabby was waiting for him here and even though it was only twenty-four hours, he had really missed her. After the rough patch in their relationship, he felt that they had only gotten closer. Driving home, she was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them.

''Good morning.'' He smiled as he stood behind her as she was finishing up the eggs and kissed her in her neck and on her head then.

''Good morning to you, hungry?''

''I am starving. We got a large call right before finishing shift.'' Matt explained.

''Sit down, breakfast is done!'' She smiled and he sat down. She put the plate in front of him and sitting together, they had breakfast. He was really grateful for the delicious breakfast she had made and let her know. A problem in their communication had been not appreciating each other, but now it seemed to come a lot easier.

Standing together as they were doing the dishes, they chatted a bit about the shift.

''It is getting a bit harder not to tell the firehouse.''

''Yeah, I think I want to tell them soon. shouldn't really wait much longer or they should be able to guess.'' Gabby laughed as she looked down. In the tight t-shirt, it was easy to see that a baby bump showing for just the slightest bit.

''Babe, they might just think you had a big lunch.'' Matt laughed.

''I know, I know.'' Gabby laughed, ''Could've just been breakfast.''

''No, I am sure that is the baby, baby.'' He joked with his hand on her stomach and kissing her in her neck.

''I am going shopping soon, any preference for dinner.''

''You don't need to go shopping, I am taking you out for dinner tonight and we can go to the store tomorrow together – figured we could drive by the hardware store on the way back to pick up the first stuff for the baby room.'' He smiled as she turned around and smiled at him.

''I like that, I really like that.'' She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him, her arms around his neck.

''Matt – I have been thinking. I really want to do something still for the people of Puerto Rico as well as do something every day. I called the chaplain and they could use somebody in the office of the organization that does the missions. I will just be answering emails and doing some press enquiries but I wanted to do that – you know, until we have the baby.'' She said, a bit nervous about his reaction but he smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

''That sounds really good. I am so proud of you. You have a big heart Gabby Dawson.'' He smiled as he kissed her again.

''You think it is a good idea?''

''I think it is a fantastic idea.''

She smiled as they were still each other's arms. She was so glad he was supporting her.

Later that night, they made their way to the pier, they went inside the restaurant and sat down by the window. They had been here as well during the few days Gabby had been visiting him from Puerto Rico.

''We must never tell the baby that we went here just a few hours before conceiving.'' Gabby said casual as she looked at the menu and Matt almost spit the water over the table.

''Yeah, no, we probably shouldn't.'' He said as they laughed together.

Ordering their food, he had his hand over hers on the table. His fingers turned her wedding ring around on her finger and she smiled.

It was so nice of him to take her out dinner and she loves sitting here. It had been their favorite restaurant since they had started dating and they spend many happy memories here. Honestly she felt that after the last few months, it felt right that they were making happy memories again.

After dinner, he wanted to drive home when she laid her hand on his.

''want to drive by Molly's? I heard a few people were going. Brett invited me.'' Gabby asked as she looked at Matt.

''You want to tell people, don't you?'' He noticed the giddy expression on her face.

''Yeah.'' She admitted.

''You sure?''

''Yeah.'' Gabby smiled. Hand in hand they walked inside the bar.

''Look who it is!'' Herrmann said excited from behind the bar.

''What can I get you?'' Otis asked as he was behind the bar as well.

''Beer and a coke.'' Matt said as he sat down, holding out his card.

''So you guys did something exciting tonight?'' Kelly asked as he had not expected them here.

''We went out for dinner and figured that we would drop by here on the way back.'' Matt smiled as the took the beer.

''Still not drinking?'' Herrmann asked as he looked at Gabby, a bit suspicious now.

''I ehm – I want to have a margarita but I don't think the baby we are expecting will like that.'' She finally smiled.

''I told you so! Didn't I call it already!?'' Herrmann said excited as he hugged Gabby and shook Matt's hand.

''How far along are you?'' Brett asked excited.

''Twelve weeks today.'' Gabby smiled proud.

''And you didn't tell us any earlier!'' Otis laughed.

''Next round is on me!'' Herrmann said excited, started pouring some shots for all the guys and Stella and another soda for Gabby.

They hit their glassed together, all of them so excited for the couple. Matt had his arm around Gabby, so proud of his wife and so proud to finally bring the news out. They had been scared telling everybody, but now they were glad they did. They were on longer the only ones excited and it was nice to no longer have to keep it a secret. Kelly looked a bit relieved as well as he no longer had to keep it a secret either and winked at them.

The boys kept giving out rounds of shots to celebrate and Gabby laughed as she saw her husband struggle to stand up after a while.

''Alright, time for us to leave, otherwise it is not just me throwing up tomorrow morning.'' She told him as she was grabbing his jacket. It made her smile though that he looked so proud and after saying goodbye they left the bar.

Driving home, she looked happy at Matt.

''It felt really great to tell them.''

''Yeah, now it will be a bit easier on shift for me as well.'' Matt sighed and she laughed softly as his words were slurred, which was not too weird after all the shots. She laughed it off, glad he had had a good night and celebrated with their firehouse family that he was going to be a dad. Holding his hand she pulled him into the house as he was almost stumbling over his own feet.

''Come on, in the shower you go.'' She told him and she sat on the edge of the bed with a smile looking at her phone. She had gotten a sweet text from Brett congratulating them again. Matt came walking from the shower, crashing into the bed and pulled her against him.

''I love you so much.'' She laughed, crawling against him.

''I love you too.'' He slurred, almost asleep, but so proud finally everybody knew their great news.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and hope you excited for what is to come in the story! Thank you so much again and please let me know what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**2 months later**

* * *

Gabby was making her way to work in the morning. Even though it was a volunteer job, she was glad to do it. Matt had come back from shift and had just got home when she left. He was going to do some contracting work in the afternoon and he was excited to see him after their work. She couldn't believe the state their relationship was only half a year ago. It had been hard, but she felt that they were stronger than ever now.

Walking into the office, she sat down at her desk. Smiling for a second as she saw the picture of her and Matt on her desk, she started going through the emails. Caressing over the bay bump, she was still so proud when they had seen their baby 2 weeks ago. They had found out they were having a boy. She was so happy to hear everything was well and it was cute to see Matt being so proud as well.

Finishing up some emails, he was kicking and smiling, she couldn't wait to tell Matt about it tonight.

Matt arrived home after his shift, taking a nap and making his way to the construction job. It was a small job but it was nice putting in the extra work and hours. When they had the baby he would probably went to do less construction work.

The job was finished quickly and he made his way home, showring and wanted to get dinner started before she came home. Even though he was not great with cooking, he wanted to take some pressure of her.

Grabbing the food from the fridge, he smiled as he looked at the picture of the door. It was one of the pictures of Gabby working in Puerto Rico she had send him while she had still been here. It had been so hard going there to fix their relationship, but he had not regretted it any way. Everything had worked out positive and they both felt better about their marriage now.

He had just started dinner when the front door opened and he heard Gabby walk in.

''Hey babe!'' He smiled as he walked his way and they shared a kiss.

''Did you start dinner?'' She said surprised.

''I am not fully useless.'' He laughed and they kissed again.

''How was your day at work?'' He asked after tossing the vegetables around.

''It was great.'' She smiled. ''I got a lot of work done.''

''I am really proud of you. I am sure the little boy is as well.'' Matt smiled as he laid his hand on the baby bump for a second.

''He wasn't helping today.'' Gabby laughed. Even though she was not that far along, she could feel him kick now and although it didn't feel like much yet, it did kill her concentration. Sitting down for diner, they sat down and talked about their days. After all the hard talks they had had, it was nice to just talk about daily things again.

''What is that?'' He asked as he pointed at the bag besides her backpack.

''I brought something else for the nursery.'' She smiled as she handed him the bag.

'''Gabby – we are going to need an extra house if you keep doing that.'' He laughed, opening the bag. There was some bedding with small owls on it in the same color of green they wanted to do one of the walls.

''That is really cute.'' He smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

They had started stripping the room and Matt had started painting. He planned on finishing it tomorrow and he was excited for her to see it when it was done. She kept bringing stuff home she had bought for the room and the baby and they kept joking about having to extend the room.

It had been a bit hard to really strip the room after the memories the room held. First they had wanted to make it into the nursery. But then they had lost the baby, and they never had done it. Then it had been Louie's room and they had to let go of him.

But now it seemed like a new beginning that they could finally start over with the room and turn it into something positive. Both of them were so excited for it.

As dinner was done, they sat down on the couch to watch a match Matt really wanted to see. She sat down against him, a bit tired from the whole day but with his arm around her, she felt a lot better.

After a while, she was yawning and tired.

''I am a bit tired, I might just go to bed.''

''Mind if I finish the match?''

''Not at all.'' She smiled as she kissed him.

''Well I am getting changed in my pajamas though.'' He said as he got up and walked with her. Kissing her as she was going to bed, he promised he would be with her as soon as the match finished.

Getting changed, he grabbed a cold beer and settled back on the couch. The match was just about to start again but turning the TV down, he frowned.

It sounded like Gabby was crying and worried he got up to walk to the bedroom.

''Matt?!'' He suddenly hurt her yell from the bathroom. Walking in, she leaning against the sink, panting.

''What is wrong?'' He asked concerned as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom and let her sit down on the bed, she was starting to cry.

''Gabby talk to me please.'' He said concerned as she started to cry.

''It really hurts.'' She cried with her hand on the baby bump. Jumping up, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and called an ambulance. Sitting down by here again, he laid his arms around her.

''It is going to be okay.'' He promised her, but deep down inside he was not so sure about that. He was scared for his baby and his wife and even though the ambulance was on its way, he wished they were already here. Gabby was holding his hand, still crying. She finally caught her breath as she leaned against Matt.

''It is going to be okay.'' He promised her again, holding her hand still. Caressing her over her back with his hand, his heart was racing. He was so scared about this, but trying to be strong for Gabby, it seemed to take forever till the EMT's arrived. When they did, he backed off, giving them space. Feeling horrible about this, he tried to be by his side without being in the way.

''How far along are you?'' The EMT asked as they helped Gabby get up.

''20 weeks.'' Gabby cried as the pain returned again.

Soon she was on the gurney and Matt was still holding her hand as he hurried with her.

''I don't want to lose the baby again.'' Gabby cried as he was holding her hand, trying to keep up with the EMT's. His heart was racing all he wanted was to hear that his baby and his wife were going to be okay.

''You are going to be okay, you are going to be okay.'' He told her as he kissed her on her forehead, the doors of the ambulance closing as they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

 **I am back from my short holiday and I raise you this chapter. You are absolutely allowed to hate me for it haha! Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you thought and if you still want to see more of this story. Thanks and have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

He was still holding Gabby's hand as they rushed into the ER. She was still crying, even though the pain had subsided now. Worried he tried to comfort her, but knew nothing he could say would magically make everything better.

''We are taking you for an ultrasound and a blood test.'' The doctor told Gabby after a few minutes.

''Can I come?'' Matt asked concerned.

''We need you to fill in some paperwork mister Casey.'' The doctor said.

''I want to be-'' Matt not sure what to do.

''Matt- it will be fine.'' Gabby nodded at him and powerless he looked as they took her away. Upset he started filling out the paperwork, bringing it to the front desk.

Sitting down in the waiting room, he had his head in his hands and looked down on the floor. He couldn't help but think about the night that they had lost their baby two years ago. He tried not think about it and stay positive now, but he was worried.

Finally one of the nurses showed him to the room where Gabby was. Walking inside, he sat down with her. Thinking back of their horrible night in the hospital two years ago, when they had lost their baby, he tried to stay strong. Taking her hand, she gave him a small smile.

''The doctor is coming to talk to us in a few minutes.''

''Good – there, there was a heartbeat right?'' He asked scared. Everything that had happened in the ER was hazy now.

''Yeah, yeah.'' She just mumbled, scared for what was going to come. Holding her hand, kissing it, he tried to stop his hands from shaking.

''They drew my blood, said they were worried I am carrying a certain bacteria.''

''I am sure it will all be fine.'' Matt pinched her hand.

The doctor entered the room and sat down across from them. Nervous Matt and Gabby looked at him, hoping to finally give them some news.

''The ultrasound showed that your baby is okay. The heart beat is stable and we managed to stop the contractions. You are not in labour.'' The doctor said and Gabby sighed relieved. The doctor looked as the parents to be were looking so relieved and held each other.

''But what about the blood test?'' Gabby asked worried then, as well because the doctor was not moving, so something still had to come.

''From the bloodwork it showed that you are a carrier of the GBS bacteria. A lot of women are carrier, but we think that this happened because of it. There is a large risk that you will go into labour early because of this.''

''What about the baby – can I do something?'' Gabby asked worried.

''We have put you on steroids to help the baby develop his lungs faster as well.''

Tears formed in Gabby's eyes and Matt didn't know what to think about that. It was scary to hear and both of them were worried about losing their baby.

''It means that there is a large chance that your baby will be born too early. We will be doing everything in our power to push the delivery back so that your baby has the best chance of survival.'' The doctor explained. ''I know it is really scary to hear, but you might still carry the baby term. We are just taking some precautions in case.''

Gabby nodded. He pinched her hand, scared about the news, but glad it wasn't any worse.

''Is the bacteria dangerous for Gabriela?'' Matt asked concerned.

''No, but there is a risk it will be passed on during the delivery which could make the baby very ill. '' The doctor admitted.

Gabby's hand was shaking, scared about what was happening. Even though the doctor clearly tried to bring this news in a positive way, both of them were still scared.

''We will keep you here for a few nights for observation and so we can keep giving you the steroids. When you go home you will need to take as much rest as possible.''

''Thank you doctor.'' She said and Matt shook his hand. The door closed and both of them let out a sigh, not sure how to feel about the news that they had just received. It wasn't good, but it wasn't the thing they had been so scared about after the previous pregnancy.

''What if the baby comes really early?'' Gabby asked worried.

''We can deal with that. He is healthy and I need you to be healthy too. It is going to be okay, I am sure.'' He promised her and she nodded.

''Yeah, yeah we can.'' She sighed then. The last few months had been such a wild ride and it seemed like it was never going to settle down. Sitting together, they let the news sink in and Matt only got up after a while to grab something to drink.

''You are still in your pajamas.'' She said with a small smile as he came walking back into the room.

''I don't even care honey.'' He laughed as he kissed her on her forehead. Tears were still in her eyes. Even though they had heard everything was okay with their baby boy, they were still so scared for what was going to come. Holding her hand, he sat down with her, caressing over her head.

''You should go home, get some rest.'' She caressed his hand.

''I am not going anywhere.''

''Not even to put on proper pants?'' She asked with a smile.

''Not even to put on proper pants.'' He laughed and they shared a kiss.

He slept leaning against the side of the bed beside her. Holding hands, neither of them slept well. Both worried about the baby and what was going to come, they were still tired in the morning. Matt woke up, leaning awkwardly against the side of the bed as a nurse came to bring breakfast.

''You should go home and shower and change.'' She told him as he was still sitting here in his pajamas.

''You sure?'' Matt said as he got up. ''Don't want to leave you alone.''

''I am not alone.'' She smiled as she caressed over the baby bump.''

''Alright, I will be back in an hour.'' He promised before kissing her and leaving.

* * *

A few days later, Gabby got to go home. Things seemed to have calm down and even though she would need to take it easy and they were keeping a close eye on her, both of them felt a bit better about it as well.

''Take it easy Gabs.'' Matt told her as he was holding her arm as they walked into their house. She was so glad to be home. Matt had been by her side all these days and had made sure he did everything he could to help her. Walking to their bedroom, she laid down in bed.

''Can I get you some lunch?''

''No, please just come here.'' She smiled as she reached out her hand and he took it, sitting down on the bed beside her.

''Thank you so much.''

''For what?''

''For calming me down in the ER, for being with me, for trying everything the past few months to make us work.'' She smiled as she laid on her side, facing him.

''Ofcourse – you worked just as hard as me.'' He said as he caressed the side of her face with his thumb.

''Without you I would have freaked out so bad in the hospital.''

''Gabby, to be honest with you. I'd rather run into hundred burning buildings than going through that again. Seeing you scared and hurt, hurt so bad.'' He said with tears in his eyes.

''Oh Matt-''

''Gabby, I love you so much and I can't wait to be a parent with you. I really need you both to be okay.''

''You hear that, you are going to need to stick it out a while longer in there.'' Gabby said softly as he laid his hand on the baby bump. Laying his arm around her, she crawled against him.

''I just keep thinking – what if I got infected in Puerto Rico –''

''Gabby, don't think about that. You might have carried it with you for years. Please don't feel guilty.''

''I know, I am just scared.'' She admitted. Wrapping his arms around her, he hoped it would all be okay.

''I am going to be here for whatever you need, and you are going to be okay, I know that. We are going to be okay.'' He promised her. He knew it was hard taking more shifts off, but with Gabby on bed rest there was no other way.

''I love you.'' She said again. Laying close, they just hoped the best for the future.

They had grown so much stronger over the past months, and he hoped that this was just a last big step before everything would be better.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought and hopefully you are still interested in this story. Thanks again for reading and hopefully till next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**One week later**

* * *

The last week had not been easy. Gabby had still been on bedrest and was getting upset with how little she could do. Matt had tried to do his best to make everything as comfortable as possible for Gabby, but there was nothing he could do fix the situation.

All he could do was keep working on the baby room, in case their little baby boy would really come earlier, as the doctors expected.

They were not out of the woods yet, Gabby was only 21 weeks along and they knew if the baby would be born in any week soon, the baby would be too small to survive. Matt tried not to think about it, and not mention it at all with Gabby as the last thing he wanted was for her to be stressed out about it.

Gabby was getting annoyed being stuck in bed. Even though she could not go to work, she did reply to the emails on her phone, but it was getting annoying not to be able to do much. She knew Matt was trying his best, but she wanted to help him with the baby room.

Their friends at the firehouse had been trying to be as helpful as possible. Christopher and Cindy had come to bring them some food and Kelly had been a couple of times to try and keep their mind of the worries.

Getting up in the morning after a long night of trying to sleep in, Matt jumped in the shower. Both of them had slept terribly again tonight and he hoped that Gabby would sleep later today. She looked tired after the broken nights because of the worries.

''You okay?'' He asked concerned.

''Yeah, just didn't sleep well.'' She admitted.

''Hopefully you can sleep later.''

''I will be fine going to the couch, I will still be doing nothing.'' Gabby said.

''Alright.'' He nodded and she got up from the bed, slowly making her way to the couch. Sitting down again, they had lunch together.

''Looking forward to working this afternoon?'' Gabby asked as she leaned back again to eat. She was glad he would finally get out of the house. She was a bit jealous but the last thing she wanted was for her to do something, have something go wrong. She would never forgive herself.

Today Matt had a short contracting gig. It was one he had already planned and he had wanted to cancel it, but was told by Gabby he should go. She would just take it easy in the afternoon for the few hours he would be gone. Honestly, she was glad to have a few hours on her own. She couldn't blame him, but Matt was so stressed out as well it made her stressed as well.

Grabbing his stuff together, he looked as Gabby was watching TV from the couch.

''Don't get up to much okay?'' He said concerned and she nodded, sharing a kiss, he left to go to the job then.

Gabby looked as he closed the door. It was annoying that she could not do anything. It didn't fit her style at all to do nothing, but she knew she had to rest. If something happened to their baby, she would never forgive herself.

Matt started the contracting job not too far from his house. It was nice to take his mind of the whole situation with the baby for a moment. Even though it was still in the back of his mind, mindlessly fixing the porch was nice for once.

In a few days they would see the doctor again, and he hoped that they would finally get some good news. It was upsetting to not know what was going to happen.

He finished it up within just a few hours. Getting paid was nice as well, even though the fire department was very understanding of their situation. As she was on bedrest and he looked after her, he could not do the full 24 hour shifts and even though they would manage, it was good to earn some money. Especially now everything was uncertain.

Glad the job was done and he could see his wife again, he drove home. Picking up dinner along the way, he hoped Gabby would be okay with it. The last few days he had done his best making dinner for the both of them, but he was tired and didn't feel like going to the store.

Picking up burrito bowls on the way back, he was glad when he made it home.

Gabby was on the couch, covered with a blanket and looking annoyed.

''Hey baby.''

''Hey.'' She smiled at him and he walked over to her, kissing her.

''I took dinner.'' Matt smiled as he carried the bag to the kitchen.

''Sounds good.''

''So how was your day?'' He asked from the kitchen, grabbing some cutlery.

''Boring, I answered some emails from my phone but-''

''Don't do too much baby.'' Matt said concerned as he sat down beside her, handing her the burrito bowl and cutlery.

''Easy for you to say.''

''I know.'' He said, caressing her hand. ''I know it is easy to say from me but I am worried about you, that's all.''

Smiling at him, they started dinner. Watching a show after, he told her a bit more about the work he had done as well as her telling about the emails. It upset her she couldn't do as much for the organization anymore as she had done. She felt so great doing the work and now she had to stop it already. Feeling bad that his wife was so upset about it and had to stop what made her happy for the second time in months, Matt laid his arm around her.

He saw tears welling up in her eyes and he kissed her on top of her head.

''Gabs, I know it is hard, but I know it is all going to be okay.'' He said as he pulled her against her. Holding his hand on the baby bump, he kissed her on her cheek.

''I know, just got a lot of time to think when I am resting.'' She admitted.

''I know.'' He said as he kissed her again. Laying against him, she was falling asleep. Even though she had been resting all day, she had not slept well at all last night. Falling asleep against her husband, Matt was so glad she was finally falling asleep, even just for a little while. Caressing over her still, hoping she would stay asleep, he was so proud of her. She was so strong through all of this and he knew he was lucky to call her his wife.

''You really need to stay in there, little boy, you are worrying your mom and I…we really love you already, but we really should wait a while longer meeting you.'' Matt said softly as he was still caressing over the baby bump. Waking just a little bit, and smiling, she crawled closer against him.

He was right, together they would get through this. She was sure of that as well.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I was really struggling with this chapter but feel it is finally good enough to upload :) I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Four weeks later**

* * *

Unfortunately, another check up with their ob-gyn had shown that Gabby and the baby weren't out of the woods. The signs of pre labour had stopped, and even though Gabby felt a lot better, they were still worried about the baby being born too early. Even though she was 25 weeks along now, and their baby had a fighting chance, they were still scared. It wasn't just that they were still scared about the baby being born early but also about the baby getting sick after the delivery because of the bacteria Gabby was carrying.

At least the news had been good for now, and she had finally been allowed to start doing small things around the house again, and not be stuck in bed.

Honestly Matt was clad that he was be able to do some work again and get out of the house. It had nothing to do with him not wanting to be around Gabby, but he was glad to get out of the house every now and then. He was strong for Gabby at home, but the fear about their baby and his wife was also getting to him. Being at the firehouse at least sometimes took his mind of it.

Returning home from shift that morning, he was glad to see Gabby still fast asleep as he walked in. Quietly he made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast, taking a nap on the couch. Only around lunch time as he had made lunch for the both of them, she woke up as well.

''Hey babe and baby.'' He smiled as he kissed her, carrying in lunch for her.

''You didn't need to sleep on the couch.'' She figured it was what he had done as he was in pajamas, but his side of the bed was untouched.

''Didn't want to wake you, you looked adorable.'' He said as he sat down on the bed and handed the tray with lunch to her.

''I just want things to be normal again, that I can actually go do some shopping, or go to work in the office, or have a date night.'' Gabby admitted. ''We have not had a date night in forever. I know it is selfish for me to think that given it is about our baby but –''

''It is not selfish, Gabby. You are being so strong and I really admire how you are getting through all of this.'' He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Knowing that he baby would probably come early, but she could still carry to term, he felt horrible that she would still be stuck on partial bed rest for fifteen weeks.

He wished he could take some of the burden on her. Even though she never complained because she was so glad that their baby hadn't come too early, he hated to see her miserable and stuck in bed.

''Thanks for lunch.'' Gabby smiled as she looked at the tray. ''I can do the dishes.''

''I know you can, but you won't. I am off work so I will do it.''

''Alright.'' Gabby said. She wanted to argue, but knew it wouldn't help because Matt was so concerned about her. Around his shifts and contracting work, he looked after her the best he could and even though she would love to get out of bed and do something as simple as the dishes, she didn't want to argue with him.

After lunch she took some time to answer all the emails, Matt asleep beside her as he was still tired from his shift. Waking up, he promised he'd take care of dinner tonight, having an idea on his mind.

Getting showered and dressed, he had a bit of a mischievous smile on his face.

''I am going to ask you to have a nap – and I would've come up with a better excuse if I could, but I can't… so…'' He smiled and she laughed.

''You mean I can't leave the bedroom for the next hour?''

''Please give me two.'' Matt smiled and she kissed him on his cheek.

''Sure.'' Laying back on the bed, with her hands on the baby bump, she was curious what Matt was going to arrange. Falling asleep for a bit, she woke up as the apartment door closed again.

''Matt?''

''A few more minutes.'' He yelled from the kitchen. Smiling she waited for him to come open the door. Indeed, after a few minutes, he did so.

''Come on, you must be starving.'' He smiled as he took her hand and pulled her up from the bed.

''Matt – what are we doing?''

''Date night. Like you wanted – and deserve.'' He smiled as he kissed her on her forehead.

''I look horrible, I am not even wearing proper clothes.'' Gabby said concerned.

''Are you kidding me? You look flawless.'' He kissed her as he took her hand and they walked to the kitchen. He had set the table with a candle and flowers and she sat down on the chair, wondering what he had made for dinner.

''So I really wanted to give you a date night like we usually do, so trying to take date night here. But I was worried you would be feeling even more ill if it were me cooking and I wanted to do something with a cuisine you like - since I don't know anything about Dominican or Puerto Rican cuisine I left it to the professionals.''

''How?'' Gabby smiled, everything smelling so good as he was carrying trays of food from the kitchen.

''Called that restaurant you love-''

''They don't do take out?'' Gabby said confused.

''They usually don't do takeout but when I explained the situation they offered for me to come pick up some.'' Matt smiled. ''Basically provided us with a whole buffet.''

''Oh Matt.'' She smiled, knew that she was so lucky to have him with all the sweet things that he did for her. Putting the plates in front of her, she couldn't wait to dig in.

''All is baby safe.'' He assured her and she couldn't stop smiling.

Gabby started piling her plate, explaining some of the food to Matt as he was not as familiar with it. She always loved cooking for him, but he wasn't a very adventurous eater. It made it even more sweet that he had done this.

''Watch out, that is spicy.'' She warned him as he took some yellow rice with chicken.

''I will be fine.''

''I am not sure if you will.'' Gabby shook her head.

''Oh it's bad.'' Matt laughed after one bite, his mouth on fire and grabbing for the water on the table.

''Don't drink water, that only makes it worse.'' She laughed as he was waving his hand in front of his mouth, tears in his eyes.

''It is so spicy.'' He said as he jumped up and she was still laughing. As he was at the sink, downing glass after glass of water, he was glad to see her smile and laugh.

Sitting down again, only picking some easier foods now, Gabby told him about some of the emails the charity had gotten and she had replied to.

''Do you still miss Puerto Rico?'' He asked her.

Sometimes he worried that she was not happy after she had given up her work there.

''Not now that we are almost going to be a family.'' She assured him.

''We should go back there someday, with the little boy – but on happier terms.'' Matt said, thinking back about how it had been there during the rocky part of their relationship.

''It seems so stupid now.'' She admitted.

''It really does.''

Their problems those weeks ago, seemed so irrelevant to everything now. Their concerns about the baby, but also the happiness they felt about being parents.

Laying down on the bed after dinner, both of them stuffed from all the food, he had his arms around her, Gabby feeling so grateful for his try for a date night. Even though it had been at home, it had been an amazing dinner and she loved him so much.

''I had a great evening tonight, really.'' She smiled, so grateful he had done this for her. He had been trying so hard to make her forget about the bad situation they were in.

''Gabs, I know it is a scary time, it really is. But I wanted to let you know again how much I love you, and that I am here for you.''

''I know that.'' Gabby smiled, caressing his hand that was on the baby bump.

''I am so full though.'' Matt sighed.

''Try carrying a baby boy and eating three plates of food.'' Gabby teased him.

''I am not trying to one-up you, really.'' He laughed.

''Boy has been kicking nonstop, I think he has a great taste, like me.'' Gabby joked as she guided his hand to where he was kicking. Looking at him with a smile, she saw his eyes fill with tears.

''Matt – are you okay?'' She finally asked as he had been so busy trying to get her to feel good and smile, but he was looking worried now.

''I am.'' He admitted and she hated to see him hurting as well. He was trying so hard to make her feel better, but at the same time he was still hurting himself too.

''Matt-''

''It's okay.'' He said, trying to keep the tears in. ''just the spicy foo-''

''Matt, it is okay to be scared too.'' She told him, kissing him. His hand still on the baby bump, he felt the baby kick and drying his tears he smiled.

''I know, but our baby boy is right there, I am really sure it is going to be okay.'' He told himself, taking a deep breath.

''It will.'' She promised him and kissing him, they fell asleep together, trying to set their worries aside but just enjoy the nice evening.

* * *

 **I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I truly wanted it to be a good and a longer chapter, since a lot of you were waiting for it. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much reading again and please let me know what you thought.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A few weeks later**

* * *

The trucks had just pulled out of the fire station when Matt's phone started ringing. They were on their way to a large apartment fire when he had gotten the news he had been so worried for.

Gabby had gone into labor, and things were going fast.

''Captain, you need to tell chief – he will let you go to the hospital.'' Herrmann said concerned.

''No – no we need to help these people.'' Matt said worried, but his heart was sinking in his chest. At the scene, he rushed to Brett.

''Gabby has been taken to the hospital – can you radio the hospital?'' Matt asked concerned.

''Yeah, I am on it.'' Brett promised him. Worried he wanted to rush to Boden, tell him about the situation but with the smoke rising from the building, he felt he had to make an impossible choice.

''Casey, you and Herrmann –'' Boden wanted to say as the first people were taken out of the window.

''Chief, I want to help, but – Gabby.''

Boden looked at the despair in the man's face, and he knew Casey would always want to help out. But the last thing he wanted was for the man to miss the birth of his own son, especially since it was so early.

''Drive with them to the hospital Casey.'' Boden told him. ''That is an order.''

Rushing after the paramedics and climbing in the seat beside Brett, he could no longer stop being nerves as they rushed to the hospital.

''Matt – it is going to be fine.''

''I hope so.'' He said scared. He was excited to be a dad, but he was mostly scared now. Even though Gabby was 32 weeks along and everything look right, he was still so scared.

At the hospital, he rushed to go to maternity. He was pointed to the right room and was taking off his turnout gear along the way. So scared not to be there in time.

Making it to the room, he knocked on the door, not waiting then and bursting in.

Throwing his coat in the corner of the room, he ran to the bed as soon as he could. Gabby couldn't help but smile as he dropped the heavy pants as well, but not skipping a beat before he grabbed her hand.

''Matt – I was so worr-''

''I know, I am here now.'' He said as he kissed her, tears streaming down Gabby's cheek.

''Miss Casey, you need start pushing.'' The doctor told her, but Gabby only had eyes for husband, so glad he had made it here just in time.

''I am so scared.'' Gabby cried as she ignored the doctor.

''I am scared too, but everything is going to be okay. You know that right?'' He tried to calm her down and she nodded. Grabbing her hand tighter, he tried to comfort her as she took a deep breath and started to push. Holding hands, he tried to help her true. Gabby didn't feel as scared anymore that he was holding her hand. A while later, a cry sounded through the room and she was crying as he pulled her against her, so grateful everything had gone okay. Waiting as the doctors were taking care of Gabby as well as their son, he tried to look what they were doing. The baby boy was crying, and it was such a relief. Finally, after a while, a nurse came walking their way, their little boy swaddled in a blanket.

''You can hold him for a little bit before we take him to neonatal care – he is doing great.'' The nurse said as she handed their son to Gabby. Holding him in her arms, Matt sat beside her on the bed as they looked at the little boy. He was asleep now again and both of them were quiet for a while, just looking in awe at the little sleeping boy.

''He won't have to be in intensive care. We will keep a very close eye on him overnight, and you won't be able to take him home for a few days – but all things considered, he is doing just fine.''

Smiling gratefully, they tried to take everything in. But it was so overwhelming, and they felt so grateful, it was hard to comprehend.

''He is so tiny.'' Gabby whispered.

After a short while though, the nurse announced she had to take their son again. A bit sad, but just glad that he was doing well, she handed him over the nurse.

''If you like you can come with me and see where he is staying, daddy.'' The nurse told Matt.

''Do you mind?'' Matt asked Gabby.

''No, go.'' Gabby smiled as he walked with the nurse then.

On the hallway, he finally dared to ask what had been on his mind.

''He really is okay, right?''

''He is very small and light – but that is to be expected. His lungs have developed well through the steroids we gave your wife and he is breathing fine. We are a bit concerned if he can keep up his own temperature but we are here to look after that.''

''Glad to hear.'' Matt sighed relieved. Walking along with the nurse, they walked into the neonatal care unit and he stood by as they placed their son in one of the cribs. He was hooked up to some monitors but Matt tried not to be too worried as the nurses had said everything was fine.

Gabby was asleep as he returned to her room, sitting down and caressing her arm and hand with his left arm, he started texting some updates to people. It was hard to believe that all the weeks that had been so hard and fearful on him, had all come down to this.

''Did the nurse say anything else?'' Gabby suddenly asked him and he put his phone away.

''Just that everything is fine with his lungs. They say the steroids really did their job. He is doing great.'' He said as he caressed her hand. ''Said if everything goes well tonight that they will bring him here tomorrow morning so that you can try and nurse him.''

Sighing relieved, she smiled at Matt. Holding their hands, Matt got up then and kissed her on her forehead.

''I am so proud of you.''

''You made it here – I couldn't have done this without you.'' Gabby smiled as he sat down beside her. Holding hands, their heads against each other, they were still trying to take everything in.

''Did you think about the name I told you a few days ago?''

''Yeah, I did. I really like it.''

''Really?''

''Really.'' He assured her.

''So Rafael it is?''

''If you are still sure about it – yes.'' He kissed her on her forehead.

''Rafael Casey – it sounds good.''

* * *

The next day Matt was in the hospital early again. He had taken some stuff for Gabby, as well as for little Rafael. Gabby would hopefully be able to go home tomorrow. Even though they wished they could take little Rafael home as well, they knew it was for the best that he stayed here under close care.

''Hey.'' Gabby smiled as he came walking into the room. She was just having breakfast, but was so glad to see him. The night had been very overwhelming. Not in a negative way though, but it was hard to believe that the hard times were finally over, and their son was doing great.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked concerned as he sat down.

''I am feeling great – bit sore, but fine.'' She smiled as they kissed.

''Any word on Rafael?''

''He should be here soon so I can try to nurse him. He was great through the night.''

''I took some clothes for him.''

''They will be too big for him.''

''True.''

A nurse came walking in with Rafael and Matt got to hold him now for a few minutes before Gabby would try to nurse him. Looking proud at her husband and son, she smiled as there were some dark brown hairs sticking out from under the little bonnet the hospital provided.

''he had my hair.'' She pointed out.

''Well, he has blue eyes.'' Matt said back as Rafael had his eyes open and was looking around the room now.

''All babies have blue eyes.'' She laughed.

''True, but I am sure he will look like me.'' He joked.

''He is perfect either way.'' She smiled as he caressed his check and handed him to Gabby then.

''You look amazing – both of you.'' He smiled. Months ago they had been at odds, and now they were here with their little son. She looked so beautiful nursing him and he could not be any prouder.

''Everything is so much better than it was before.'' Gabby smiled, feeling so happy with her son and her husband. The past months had not been easy, but everything had become so much better.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought and hopefully you are still interested in this story. Thanks again for reading and hopefully till next chapter!**


End file.
